The Ultimate Hunger Games
by 111hungergames111
Summary: In diss story, I have blended many differentiative charicatures to make an awesome storey.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I APOLOGIZE FOR MY HORRIBLE SPELLING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. MY SPELL CHECK WAS BROKEN, AND MY SUPPOSED EDITOR WAS REALLY JUST LAUGHING AT ME. PLEASE SKIP TO CHAPTER 11ish TO GET A FEEL FOR THE ACTUAL STORY. OR JUST READ THE WHOLE THING.

Day 1: The reaping

Once apon a time the capital decoded to have 1 more hunger game because of #YOLO. They random-selected 24 unlucky people from the population everywhere. District 1 is Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. District 2 is Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. District 3 is Timmy and Jimmy. District 4 is Applejack and Rarity. District 5 is Karen and Sharon. District 6 is Mitt Romney and Justin Beiber. District 7 is Tom Brady and Jack Black. District 8 is Paras Hilton and Lady Gaga. District 9 is Mr. Smith and Ms. Smith. District 10 is Annoying Facebook Girl and Edward Culinary. District 11 is Kristan Stuart and Sarah Palin. District 12 is Hairy Potter and Katniss Evergreen. All the tributes are so excited. May the odds will be ever in your favor.

So all the tributes got on each of they're respective plains and flew reeeeally far. On District 1 plane. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash talked about using magic and flying to win the games. On District 2 plane, Fluttershy slept while Pinkie Pie tried cheering up for the sponsors. Meanwhile in 4th District, Applejack looked up berries and herbs. Rarity was looking at the fashion in the capitol to help her dressing team. District 5, Karen used her seer powers to predict the future. Sharon wept because she didn't exactly want to become dead. In 6th plane, Justin Beiber was all lonesome and practiced the song for capital 12 year old girl sponsors. Mitt Romney was in private jet to fly him high up in the air. In the Plane for 7, Tom Brady cries like a little girl because he is not wanting to die. Jack Black watches movies he made to comfort himself. Plain 8 was where Paras Hilton slept and Lady Gaga put on outlandish costumes. Plane of District 9 is where Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith planned an alliance. Plane for District 10 where Annoying FB girl will take FB photos & get 100 likes before she dies. Edwardo Culinary sparkles. In 11's plane, Kristan Stuart sits with no emoticons on her face. Sarah Palin yammers about foreign polices. Finally, on 12 Katniss Evergreen prepares to win another game because she simplistically rocks. Hairy Plotter cuts his wrists cause he so goffik. Everyone is shaking and nervous about everything. Suddenly, they all arrived at the place in the capitol where they're supposed to do the pre-game affairs.

Everyone enjoys the meals a lot and the dress up crews decided not to dress anyone up cause they're all very good looking. The parade was so exciting. Everything goes excellently.


	2. Chapter 2: PREE GEAAMMMMMMM STUFFFIINNGG

Day 2: Training

The next mourning they all gode to thy thrainiing room. All the ponies immediapply went to ths majic station tgether and practiced as the tributes togethr. Romney decided to look at the weapons they had on dipslay. Edwared cut himself and Kristen Stuart comforted them. Aliannce? Mr. and Mrs. Smith obvo stayed togither and practiced camoflag. All the other tributes just tried to appeer good for spronsrs. Eventualienllly though, the day endeed, and everyoen slept prettily welt, despile the fact that they most likely will doe.

Day 3-5: Moer Training & Scores

The training continued in a similer fashion. Katness and Hairy are rumoured to have starred an alliance. Finally, everyone did go throug the scoring procces. It was new this gamez, as the tribute in the district togethrr can use talents as combinations.

Coming from 1, Twilight Sparkler and Rainbow Dish used magic and the power of flight to impress the judges earning a perfect scoree of !2. Fluttershy got scarred, and froze up, and after Pinky Pi cheered her up, they did do a prety good job. The hicupp earned a score of 8 for District 2. In 3, Timmy and Jimmy used Twin Tlekinesathy to read each oethrs minds. This got a score of 10. From 4, Applejock used her harrvesting magic to grow a tree, which Rarity used the bark of to make an invisibilility clock. They got an 11. Karen used her seeer powers and implanted theimage of an amazing display. Sharon, the idfiot shouted at the judges about this, su they only got a 3 for effordt. From 6 Justin Biebrette's awful singing got him a score of 1. The glass between the judge and the tributezz was shattered it was sooooo bad. From 7, The comedy of Jack Black combined with the football fanbased Tom Bready gto a score of 8. Coming from 8, Lady Goga used her wierd disguises to fool them and move acrodd the room. Paris Hitlon just blathered, so they only got a score of 5. District 9 had the epic douo of Mr. Smeth and Mrs. Smuth showcased top-notch assasasasin skills which got a 13 out of 12. Not possible, they rock so much. From 10, Ayonning FB grill just uploadid dumb #YOLO picturez of herself and Edward sparkling. The sparkles scaredd the judges into giving their awfull performancee a 6. Coming from Districtt 11, Kristen Stuard just stood their and did nothing while Sarah Painlin yelled crap abt pollitics. The judges blocked sound, and gave a score of 2. Finally from 12, Katness and Hairy used magic and bows to get a score of 12. The major threats were thererein identifyed.


	3. Chapter 3: DIIIII GEMMMSSSS R BEGUNNING!

Day 6: The Gams Begin. Let the odss be ever in your flavor.  
It was tens. The tributes wer all standing at their respelective podiums, as the clock slowly tickled.  
"Twenty Seven, Twenty Six" I announceed. I could see from my gamebaker position that all th tribuets were nervuos, sweat drippedd down their ugly faeces. "Twenty, Nineteen" I exclammed. One swift movement, and they would be blowed to smithers jeans. They didn't dared to move. "Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight" The moment was almost hear! "Five, Four, Three" The tension was up to here. "Aaaaaaaand One. Let Teh Ultimat Hungre Gams begin!" With that, they were off. The bloodbath had begun. Karen, though, did not dish. She instood, attempested to use her seer powers. She stooled there lost in thought, and sudddenly, a knife appeared in her forehead. She feel over, blood russian and gussian from her. Lady Gaga ran away with a slick simile on her face.  
"I'm a Monster, baby" she muttered to herself. Timmy and Jimmy too, fell victim to Lady Gaga's crule blade. Sharon, who was in the Cornulopius fighting, was holeing her own. Suddenly, the panefull shreik of the Beiber ensued right in her ear, and she fell over uncpnscious. Her adventersarys quiltickly killed her, and took her gear. Mr. and Mrs. Smith were out of their, having quickly snatched a lot of gear. Annoying Fakebook Gurl fought vuciously, searchign every pack for a Facebook hosting device. She used da #Swaqq not to be killed. All 6 of the Carreerr ponys, being self-suspiciont, escapaded to the woods. They made a feast using magic. Katniss was not able to steal a bo, but Hairy Plopper was able to make a magic 1. Those two made it as well. Actually, every1 made it the firs nite except those 4. What an exciting time alredy.

Day 7: If Toady was your lust Day  
The nite had passedd, and the tributes aroze to a hailing sunny day. Hale the size of minivans strained down upawn them. The ponees used all their magic combequined to make a gigantic forcefeeling. This protracted many of the tributes excerpt for a few. Sarah Palin, being used to this accumulus of frozen mattres, survived easily. The Smeuths used their obvious assasasin powers to survive, even diggin thru an ice mound to form protraction. Lady Gaga carved slinging lyrics in an ice mound, and than found a crevelice in betweeeen two so any falling down would land abover her. Jack Black, however, was smakked in the facee by a flighting ice miniaturevan.  
"Ouch" He said with his usually annoyance provoking voice. He scrambled circularly and eventually flalled over, in a crucible state, but not dead. A sponsor gift awarned by Hollywould remedied his state, but he was still movementally hindrered. Kristen Stuard, however was not so luckily. A gigantic minivain completely flattened her. She penintentiariated the icy surfers, and her dead boddy sat were the driver would sit.


	4. Chapter 4: DETHHHHH, SHE APPROACHESES

Day 8: Survival of the Finchest  
AN: Sorry sorry, for da bad grammor in dis 1, my editoor hadn't comm to help yhet.

The night was a difficulty one, as they were still woonded by the storm. The ponees were exhaustioned from all the energy. Only through invisiblility magic were they able to stay alive. Hairy Potter and Katness were doing pretty well as well. Of course, the Smuths were doging well anywaze. Unfourtinitely fo Joke Black, he waz still in a critikill phaze. Sarah Painlin had fashionned an A KAY 47 usig parts of the Cornulopius and sponsor gifs from Russian. Ladel GoGo, reMAINED HIDING under da minivains. Joke Block came wandering abuot, staggering.

Ladel GoGo chipped offf the mirror part of one vane. She chuckled it at Jack Black, and hit him smack drab in the faece. He dubbled over in pine. She jumped out at him with her kniffe. He held her of fo a wilde. He evan got a couple swigs in, but evadventually, her knife made context with his hearthhhhhhh! He laid their slayen, and she craved more song lyricists into his faece. A canteen fired, significanting his death.

In oder newz, Hairy Plopper nd Kankress ewwer in a tree, and suddenly, Hairy got struck by a pink beem of light. He started to koffin up harts, and he fleeted on da grind. All 6 of the Careers ponees surroundid him, and Kankress tried shotting them, but a magicil foursefield blokked all tha shots. (AN: Isn't dis a god rezeen to vote 4 da ponees) Kankress just flead, figuring her allign was toasty. All 6 ponies violently bashed pour Hairy with their horns and majicul spells. Kankress swore vengeance on them. Weirdly, a Krannon didn't go off. Hairy wuz alive! He managed 2 use aa telepathy spool to get out of there. He was weekend, but aliav.

Uh oh! Across Hairy's path was Ladel GoGo

"Just Dance, and dodge my cutter." She started 2 synch and pureed pour Hairy up aginst a treen. She cut moar song lyricists into him, and rite affer her crual blade peirced Hairy's neck, the Tree grubbed her wit its own 2 brunches. They squeejed her hard, and a voice sounded

"Tribute Ladel Gritza has been 2 dang offenzive with her knife. We are killing her." The sing lyrics wer rather inapplication, so the branches squezzed her, and theeeeeeeen, her hedd popped. She crumpled to bits, and esploded. LADEL GAGA WAS BLISTERED INTO SMITHERS JEANS. Dat was the end fo her killins spreech.


	5. Chapter 5: SHELL BE COMN RUND DA MUNTIN

Day 9: The Ultimatum Stealth Attack

AN: I am releiving helpful form my editorial. Evryting may be a bitter butter. Srsly, last bud greemir chuptier.

Justina had a plane. He waz gonna stage an attick on the Career Ponees. He had recieved a sponsoar gif, with song lyrics WHICH KILLLLLLLLLLLL! He had all the right mind to sneak up on 1 of the ponees, and BLAST HIS MUSICCCCCC! Also, (AnimalRose, dis is ur indigestion) he recieved a greeen shirt from Abercrubmie and Fetch which had a lot of green strips on it. He also recieved Pink Pants from there, and they had glitter and green and yellow strips on them. He was givin purple makedup to apple generositly with Yello I-liner to complement him. (Was dat good Amino Rochelle?)

Anyways, using these gifs, he ricked and rolled on over to the ponies. The ponies were invisibility, but he found them anyways. He moved with his gigtitantic Uggggggg boats, and snuck up on 1 of the ponees. The ponee was pink with a pink tail. She waz cheerfully dancing and sinking. He went up to her ear, and went...

"TIK TOKE ON THE CLOAK, DEE JAY BLOW MY SPEAKEURS UP! TONIGHT IM MA FLIGHT, TILL WE SEE THEEEEE SUN LEIGHT. TIK TOAK ON DA CLOAK, BUT THE PURTY DON'T STOPP NOOOOO O. O O O O. AINT GOT A CEAR IN THE WORLD, BUT GOT PLENNY OF BEAR, ANT GOT NO MONEY IN MY POCKET, BUT IM ALREDDY HEAR, AND NOW THE DUDES ARE LININ UP, CUZ DEY HEAR WE'VE GOTE SWAGGUR, BUT THEN WE KICK EM TO THE CURB UNLESS THEY LOOK LIKE MCJAGGGGGGGGGGGER" At this point, Pinki Pi, started shrieking and whaleing, and fell over. None of her sisy ponys seemed to notice, and then. AND THEN. A shut was fired. But not a conan, it was... IT WAS... AN A KAY 47!1

"THAT'LL BE ENOUGH OF YOUR SINGING YOU MEDIOCRE DIMWIT! AS FOR YOU PONEES! I'LL SPARE YOU NOW, BUT LATER, IM OUT FOR SPARKLY BLOOD. I CAN SEA RUSHIA FORM MY HOUSE!" Sarah Painlin disappated into the woods, and a cannon fired. Unfourtunately for the ponnees, Pinkie Pi was slowly dying, and thye couldn't stop it.

"No! There must be a cure." Twilight Sprakle sadi.

"My poor Pinkie Pye." Raindow Dish said,

"Oh... um... WAHHHHHHHHH" sTATED Fluttershy.

"NOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Roared Applejack.

"He's dead guys, But, WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Whispered Rarity.

Pinky's cannonn, eventually fliered. All we gamebakers, cried about it.

"SHe was soooooo cheeery," I said. The other ones nodded in argentinament. Meanwhile in the arena...

Eddard Cullen sat sadly cause he needed a dear. Paris Hilton bumblebeed around foolishly, and tripped into the treee he was sitting depressingly at.

"Hey" She said in her annoying, stupid blond voice. "Let's be alles"

"Well... okay" He said all depressed.


	6. Chapter 6: DEATHS DOARRRRR

Day 10: Swimming Pool of Sorrow

_Edwardo and Paras continued to be in allance. They decoded to go four a swim! Suddenly, a giantic snark snutched the both of tham up, and gobbled them. _

_"__Oh noes, now who will run the hoteels." Paras yelled in destination._

_"__I never got my dear..." Edw_ardo was stool depressed.

At this point, half of them had been elmenated. We gamebakers have been discusing that maybe we maid our arena too difficulty. Suddenly, we COMPLETELY CHANGED ALL OF THE LANDSCOPE TO MAKE IT EASIER! Suddenly, the balmy, sandy, rocky, snake ingested woods, became a big volcano! Lava was drooping down the volcano, and the Ponee camp was prote**cted only by a fortfiedl. **

**"****Good thsng thisn' here forcefeel protects us." Applejack compleined. **

**"****OH NO! WE SENT RAINBOW DASH TO GO GET FOOD AND STUFF!" RArity whispered. All the ponees zoomed over, searching for Rainbow Dash.**

**"****Guys, don't worry. She can fly." Said the logistical one, Twilight Sparkle. **

**"****Hey guys, over hear." Rainbow Dash said. **

**"****A little help over here, guys?****" ****Fl**uttershy ROARED! She was being mauledby A BEAR! Rainbow Dash rashed over to her... And then... The bear died. It had been killed by something vucious...

FROSTY THE SNOWMAN ATTACKED THE TWO POOR PONEES WITH ITS CARROT NOSE AND TOP HAT! THEY BECAME ICE CLUBES! The other ponees managed to get up a forcefield. 

We gamebakers constidered it, and now the arenas is an beach, but you have to ICE SKATE to get around.

"Excellent. I'm home." Sarah Painlin grumbled. Off camera, Mitt Rameny and Tom Braidy formed an alliance. Many of the tributles EXCEPT Tom Braidy got ice skeats as giffs. But, Rameny stool Annoying Fabecik gursls skates, cause she distracted by demb pictoor takeing. SHE COULDN'T MOVE! She was stuck still at da place, wiff no ABILITY TO MOVE! Suddenly...


	7. Just a Noat

Juss a noat. Sory for da delay betweeen updatez. I'm been rely buzy wiff skool n stuff. Plus my editorial has ben helpin by ritin chaptier 8, so donut fret my Followers! I hop to heva a chupteer soon.


	8. Chapter 8: DEE OARDER OF DEE FEENIX

Day 11: PEANUT BETTER JILLY TIME

A gigantick blob of peenut batter came down and spluttered all da tribuutes. FB Gril waz FLABBERGUSTAD. All da tributations spent dee ENTIRE day un peanutifiing themselfs. Meanwile, THERE WUZ A RIOT IN DISTRICT 12 AND PEETA AND KATNESS'S FAMILY ALL DIED!

"Ateention tributs. Der wuz a riot in District 12. Katness, yur family died alon wiff Peeta. Sux to suck."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" Katness raaaaaaged out of da peanit better on a RAMPAGE!

"IM KILLING ALE OF YUUUUUH!" She rain up tooo Annoying Fabebook Grill and SMACCED HER WIFF HER BOW! She took her moblile devise and tweseted something.

" kankressevergreen I H8 DESE GAMSSSSSSSSSS #KILLLLLLLLLLTHEMMMMALLLLLLLL " It red. Kankress wuz wearing a long leather skirt with purple buttons on it. She had on TWO2 big bots uggs, whicfh a sponsire had goaten her. She Eyes skeated to da ponie cump, andd thennnnnn...

A GITANTIC PELICIN FORM DA BEECH SWOPED IN... IT SWOPED UP KATNESS AND IPPLJECK. The 2 rode on da plenicin, and then landed in da frozn water. Applejick starred attuckin Kankeress wiff her sword and Krankedess used hurr bow. They stopped fiting ech othar efter a while, and starred saying sumthing in song.

"_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the who when you call, Who's there?_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]"_

_-Crendit 2 Punic at da Desko, my fav band. I copay n pested dat._

And then... VOLSEMORT APPERED IN DA GEAMS!

"AFRO KADAFRO!" He yolled. Applyjick was DEEEED!

"Kantess, dat was 4 u cuz u let Potter, that imbeseel die. I'm spontaneousing you." and he handled herrr a giantic big wand. He left, and den she drooped da waned on da iec and it shuttered.

"Whoops" She said sadly. Den she went somewhar else. An Tom Braidy and Mitt Rameny were RIGHT THAREEEEEE!


	9. Chapter 9: LeejINS STOARy

AN: I IS LEGIONS,111hungregams111's EDIOTR. MEIS GRAMMR S BETTS DAN HES, SOS IM WRTIN THIS CHAPTER. LEVE MANY CRUSTACION REVIWS!

Katnees had justice sawz Tom Bairidy and Mit Rameney.

"OHS, hi dere" saysed de Mit Rameney. Katnees reech for her purple, magic bow, but Tom Bairidy stooped her.

"WHET U WANT!?" scearmed Katness.

" I's wants u to voteds mime for prez, galfrend." Mit Rameney spondes, "Alzo, I went to keel u sos I maeks it oot aleeve." Mit Rameney's privete jet, da fly im why op in de air, fall oot off de skie and lended RIGHT ontop off Katness.

"MIME DIEN! MIME DIEN!" She scearmed as she wez bernin. Tom Bairidy den chucked his spnsr gift, a falmin futbail, at hers fake. Katness caut ablase an her hed ESPLODEDZ TOO SMITHERS JEANS! Sudlenly, Srahra Painlin appeered.

"YOU DONT HAVE ANY!" She scearmed.  
She tan run way from dere. Dem gamebakers wez plezed. They den toosed in TONS off immotalr jeelyfush. Teh pwnies wazn hert bie dem caz de made SUPER storong fork feld. Mit Rameney leeved caz he hiid onder threes wit Tom Bairidy. Vryone elz aleeve cause dey juz dat awesime.

De gamebakers den rlized de neded dramict moosec. So dey strated paling ONE DRECTON, cazin vryones eers to bled. "STEWP! STEWP!" dey alz yeild."Fines" I goarned, "None moar ONE DRECTON." Menwheele, Mr. and Mrs Smuth waz flitring. "Nose, ur bets as keeling poelple." Den dey starts keesing alot. The gamebakers den cooled the cortins an waeted foh its al too ended. Once al dis waz don, pelpoe has gotten borred. De gamebakers relized dat peple was borred, so dey hired a angry war veternarian to come up wiff a batle paln to keel moar peps. But den dey cidez to has Mr. Smuth and Rarity to met op an figt eatch oder. Zey gave MR. Smuth a GOLD SWAQ SWORD SPNSR GEEFT. Butt Mrs. Smuth waz scard soz she ranz way. Den Mr. Smuthes got shottedds in bak by coulrful RANBOW! Rarity waz dere. "HAHAHA! NOWZ U DED!" she scermed manikallay. "HOWZ DERE U!" scremed Mrs. Smuth, "He hadz teh GOLD SWAQ SWORD SPNSR GEEFT!" "YO MOMMO SOZ FATE DAT WEN PREPZ TRY TO HUG HERD, DEY ESPLODE TO SMITHERS JEANS!" wetn Rarithree. " U NO MAK FUNNY MY MOMMO! CAZ U MOMMO SO UGLE DAT BIRDES IS SCAREDED OFF HERZ FAKE!" repleded Mrs. Smuth.  
Aned DENN! Da goste of Ladel GOGRIO APPEared. "DESE GAMMMS R KILLLIIIIIIIIIII US EEL! CROOKSHANKS!" And den! DA GAMEBAKERZ WAZ ALL DIED! "DIS BADZ, WHO SHWALL POT IN TEH ANIMALES!?" yeiled Rarithree. DEN... MRS. SMUTH KEELED RARITHREE BYE STALBING RARITHREE IN TEH HEARTH WITH TEH GOLD SWAQ SWORD SPNSR GEEFT! "NOOOOOOOOO" yeilded Rarithree. She deid den. Den, Ladel GOGRIO's goste DISAPEARED!


	10. Chapter 10: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Da Vury Next Day: RAWMPAGIOIIIIINNNNGGGG SMEUTH

MRS. SMeuth was FLURRIOUS!  
"EYE WUNT 2 KEAL ALLLLL DA OTHR PLAYAS! DEY R FOOOOOOOOOLS!"

Den Mrs. Smeuth stommed up to behide Mitt Romanie, and he DYEDDDDDDD AST da haned of da Dwaqqqqqqqq Soard. Tom Beairdy wuz luky and fleed. He ran thru da joolyflesh,and wuz stung a LOT! But he LEEVD. Mrs. Smuth den seaakd da Fineel ponee. But unfournatly, Da ponee Twiglit Sprakle used magic to make Mr. Smeth apour lik Twigith. Mrs. Smuth, uneware of da ckrcustraced, STABED HER HUBADS WIT DA SWAG SOARD! MR. Smeth chengud bakk into himsulf upawn deth.

"Mrs...Smeth...How...Could...YOU!" Mr. Smath wuzz clofuzzee.

"NOOOOO YHUUUU WARR DA POANYYYYYY!" sHE WUZ COLUDED 2. Den she CRYED!

"NOAAAA DA STEWPOODDD PONY YUSID MAJEGGGGGGKKKK! Wahhhhhh!" She starred to cry.

"Just... kno... dat... I... LOVE...**YOUUUUUUU**"

And denn Mr. Smmath blacked, out. Hee had dead.

"I SWOARRRRR REVINGGGG ON UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TWILIED SPRIKLEEEEEE!"

She wasn't juss fouries, she was LIVVVVVVIDDDD! But da smurt ponee useded majikk agun, to maek Tom Bready louk like her again. But diss tiem, Mrs. Smeuthh wuzz a lieetle smaretur.

"I noe dis is Tom Bairdy." She snarked starkastikally. Denn she kaled hem witt da Swaqq Soard, juzt cuz she cud. Allt da poisen form da Jeelyflish pored out. Den Twiglith Sprakle had an idela. Shee usaddd mugjec to levethat da pokseeen and make a swirl o poisdem around Mrs. Smath.

"YUUH!" Smaeth shutted.

"It's on ike Doneky KAONGGGGGGG! And den she escaped de poisen, and charred Twiyleight wit da soard. But Twileight usad a foursfeald. But juss 1 fell swoap, and Twiglite wa DED. Meenwile, Sraha Plin's A-KAY 47 wuz destoored. She sturred 2 maek moar weepins. But eventally, da fight wuz couming 2 a cloze. And da veectoorv wuzz...


	11. Chapter 11: Chocolate Rain (Part 1)

(AN: Guys, I'm really not trolling. I promise. Btw, I got my spellcheck fixed by the nice guy who repairs computers. And I figured out my editor Legion wasn't being helpful. He was just making fun of me by making my grammar worse! Anyways, here's the first readable chapter.)

The fight raged on for HOURS! They were really even. But it was seeming like Mrs. Smith was using the #SwaqqXtreme sword to kill! Then suddenly...

A nice little dragon up to about your waste flew in from the sky.

"SPIKE!" Twilight whispered enthusiastically. She ran away from Mrs. Smith happily and went to go hug her friend.

"Twiright. I am here to herp you with your quest." Spike was talking in an Asian accent.

"But heavens to betsy me oh my! Are you a Chinese dragon now? I hear those are fierce. rawr!" It was clear Twilight was trying to flirt with Spike.

"Oh Twiright. I no fierce dragon. What rearry happen was..." And then Spike went on to explain his story. Meanwhile, Mrs. Smith went behind a tree to sharpen the sword. She was sharpening it on a tree, the very same tree Sarah Palin was on. Sarah Palin was wearing Nike Shoes she had gotten as a sponsor gif. Also, she had applied makeup generously, and was wearing purple lipstick. She had on a t-shirt with the picture of the Kool-Aid man on it. But suddenly, the tree fell where Mrs. Smith was sharpening!

"Curse you all!" Sarah screeched. She got out another weapon she had made. A gigantic spear. She threw it wildly into the crowd! It was heading straight for Spike!

"So you see. After I went for my reave to China, I was inspirated by the dragons there. Then I found out I was rearry Asian born. I onry rean Equestrian because my parents leave me there at young age. And OH GOOD HEAVENS A SPEAR!" And then Twilight Sparkle used magic to turn the spear into an orb of magic. Except not the good kind. The kind with hard edges, and poor Spike went rolling down the icy oceanside and towards the beach. The very beach where the gamebakers had put piranhas.

"NO!" Twilight yelled. She used more magic to run quicker than she normally could. She slipped on her Adidas slippers in order to maximize her game. Then there was a PROBLEM!

Her tail had gotten caught on the orb. She was instantly flung into the air, and pulled towards the beach.

"I've got them now..." Sarah Palin cackled angrily. She had recently been suffering from a disorder now known as Bipolar.

"Hey, Palin. I hate you. You were terrible in politics and you are a mean killer. I mean that nice Drasian (Dragon/Asian lol that sounds like a Pokemon type) had come to visit his dear friend Twilight to wish her goodbye before I killed her. And you. You horrible scumbag waste of space poor excuse of a human terrible creature. You ruined it. You...you're worse than a politician!" GO DIE!" Retorted Mrs. Smith

"That'll be enough of your ramblings Mrs. Smith. Do you even have a first name? I bet you don't. And what kind of a freak uses 'assassin' as a profession. That means you have to like, kill people. And I bet you support minority groups like that Drasian because you're a stupid liberal. And I don't like liberals because I'm bigoted. I wish I still had that spear so I could shove it in your mouth, your words are so annoying." Sarah Palin shouted back, trying to keep up with Mrs. Smith's complexity.

"Well I might be an assassin, but that isn't nearly as bad as a politician. And unlike you politicians, everything that comes out of my mouth isn't complete AND UTTER CRAP!"

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did. Imma slap you so hard into next week, you might be able to see Russia from your house."

And Mrs. Smith threw her #SwaqqXtreme sword to the side. It went kerplunk. Then she rolled up her sleeves. And then...


	12. Chapter 12: Chocolate Rain (Part 2)

She tackled Sarah Palin. They were pretty evenly matched. Palin had experience skinning buffalos, but Smith was an assassin. So they fought, but meanwhile in the orb...

*snivel* "Oh Spike, I'm going to love you now, and I will always love you. I just didn't think it would end this way..." *hic*

" Oh Twiright, I arways wanted to terr you that you were the pretty pony out of them." And then a miracle happened. Twilight had a whirling brainstorm.

"OMFG! I MADE THE MAGIC SO I CAN RELEASE IT!" And then she did. The orb turned into a spear. The spear flew up into the air. They were laying on the ground, Spike was on top of Twilight, dizzied. Then the spear landed on them trapping them.

"Uh, Twiright..." The moment was indeed awkward as you kids like to say. Us gamebakers stopped watching Palin and Smith because this was touching our hearts. They didn't seem to take the hint about us putting them like that with a spear on top of them. They got up.

"Oh... Well..." Twilight was interrupted by the loud screams of women catfighting."

"YEAH, THAT'LL TEACH YA!" Sarah Palin had got in a good blow. But Mrs. Smith was winning the fight altogether. Then Twilight remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She ran back to where they were fighting, and almost used magic to kill Mrs. Smith, but then she remembered how Mrs. Smith had stood up for her. They were having their make up moment. Sarah Palin snuck away to find the sword secretly.

"Girl, why did we ever fight?" Twilight inquisated. They hugged, and went to look for Sarah Palin to harm her. But she had the sword...

"Now that I have this, you are all dead, I'm coming for the capitol too, once I have my A Kay 47. Things about to go cray cray in Panem. And Mrs. Smith, I can indeed see Alaska from my house. And you know what else I can see?" Sarah Palin started to laugh maniacally.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear this. Well, if you would stop laughing like a fool anyways." Mrs. Smith was sassy and proud!

"Nice one girlie." Twilight whispered. They high-fived.

"A GRAVEYARD!" And suddenly, Sarah Palin whipped around and slashed both of them in the stomach. Then she went to find Spike. She killed him too.

"Ha. Haha. Ha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAAHAHA. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**" She laughed even more maniacally.

"Well done tribute Sarah Palin." the loudspeaker sounded. A staircase appeared. She waltzed up it, to find a trapdoor in the sky which was really a ceiling.

"What the...?" she was baffled. The games were held in an old warehouse.

"What kind of budget are you guys on. I can help. I know foreign policies."

"Yeah, we were running low on money in the Capitol, so we had another games. Did you really think it would be because of #YOLO? Well now because of your crazy rampage, we've made billions! And do you know how much you get?"

"All of it, or I'll cut you up with my sword."

"NONE! Picture that, a poor politician. It does indeed suck to suck. Now go home to Alaska. Nobody wants you here."

This rubbed her the wrong way.

"OKAY FINE, BE THAT WAY, I'M GOING TO INDIVIDUALLY GO TO EVERY CAPITOL FAMILY AND KILL THEM!" She was piiiiiisssssseeeeeeddddd.

"Good luck." And they sent her on a plane home, screaming.

"I'll show them... she muttered. And then...


	13. Chapter 13: The Games are Beginning?

(AN: This is really a confusing chapter, please PM any questions.)

I woke up after a vivid dream. We co-gamebakers, Hoprocker and I were to begin the tour around the districts to complete the reaping today! explained my dream to him, and he just laughed.

"Oh Frederick, you are so silly. The games aren't going to go like that. My Little Pony is just a TV show. Of course they couldn't be in the games. And Sarah Palin won? That's blasphemy!" He snarked in a starcastic tone. I started crying.

"I'm...Sorry...I... WAHHHHHH" I burst into tears. I ran out of the room, opened my blue eyes, and then made us breakfast. And then I ran back into the bedroom and I started to cry because I was sad.

"I'm sorry. I just get really tired in the morning sometimes. I didn't mean it." He said in an apologetic manner. And then we ate breakfast.

So anyways, we continued along and got on the electric train in a triumphant manner. We ate the breakfast they had there even though we already ate. And we traveled. We discussed politics and stuff.

"What if I rigged it so Obama was in the games. We at the Capitol must overthrow his power. He MUST die." Said Hoprocker.

"No no no, you have it all wrong. The entire Democratic party will sponsor him, he'll win, and the Capitol will be crushed." I said. I am more logical.

"The Democrats aren't very rich. Only Republicans are the top 1%, because we don't go donating to various causes willy nilly." Hoprocker argued.

"No, they so are!" I was starting to get angry. And then the train came to a stop. We had e-stopped. It would seem that. We noticed a problem in the train track. We were stuck on the train track, and we would be late for the reaping in District One!

"OMFGWTF/" We said in unison. And then we went to go fix the train.

Finally, we managed to get it running again. Then we continued to talk.

"So where does Obama live again?" Asked Hoprocker.

"District 5, but that doesn't matter. You aren't doing this." I snapped. Then I started to eat an apple. I did this because I knew the sound of apple crunching lulled Hoprocker into a hypnotic state.

"You...Will...NOT...Rig...The...Reaping..." But unfortunately, when I said not, he coughed, so he didn't hear it. And then I stopped hypnotizing him, because it's bad for you. But the damage was done. We already knew one person in the games. Barack Obama was going in.

Just then we arrived at District One. I felt bad about what had happened, but it was no matter. Things were about to begin.


	14. Chapter 14: A Day in District 1

So anyways, we arrived at the first district. We had a good hour or two before the games, so we decided to go out for Lunch. We took a leisurely stroll down the streets of District 1, admiring the scenery. We walked past a beautiful fountain, and we were shocked as to who we saw eating a Subway Sandwich.

"Yo, I be eatin' dis sammich wit swag." Snoop Dogg announced when he saw us. "What you two gamebakers doin down here?"

"We were just getting lunch before the reaping. I hope you don't get picked." I said to Snoop Dogg. We go way back, because I used to write his songs for him.

"Well I don't have any opinions." Hoprocker said smugly.

"Well obviously you do, because someone from District 5 is guaranteed to get into the games." I said, rolling my eyes at his arrogance.

"Yo dawgs. Don't be fightin. Just roll one, smoke one, and when you live like this..." and he pointed at himself "you're supposed to party." He finished. Whatever he said made Hoprocker cheer up.

"Oh Snoop Dogg, you are so not going to be picked. You can even be a gamebaker if you want." Hoprocker said, obviously swayed by Snoop Dogg's swag.

"Yo dawg, Imma think about it. I don't know if I be wantin that kinda stress on me, geddit? Man, I just know it pays ca$h money." He said, trying to decide one thing or another.

"We need to go get lunch now. Snoop, we'll see you later if you decide to take the job. And remember to Drop it Like it's Hot." I said, trying to insert as much swag into my last sentence as possible.

"Seeya dawg." And with that, we decided to go to Applebees. We ate food that was really good, despite the paparazzi attempting to take several pictures of us. Then we went to the Town Square for the reaping.

"The Male Tribute for District One will be...Drako Malfoy (this is what I was telling you about Hoprocker) and the Female will be... Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

"NO!" Enoby screeched. "But then I won't be able to be with Drako if I win." She said in a gothic voice. She then ran up on stage and started to slit her wrists in front of EVERYBODY IN PANEM! Anyways, we went on to District Two and so on. The day went on like a breeze. I must say some of the other reapings were rather interesting. For example, in District Two, Willow and Volsemort were both happy about being chosen. Willow, because she could be with Enobby, and Volsemort, so he could try to kill her. And like in district 8 where Morgan Freeman and Rihanna were picked, Morgan Freeman began to start narrating the train ride to the Capitol. But overall the reaping was a success with some interesting tributes chosen. We will reveal them to you during the pre-game celebrations. Stay classy, Panem.


	15. Chapter 15: Parade Day!

We arrived back at our penthouse in the Capitol after a long and exhausting day touring Panem. Hoprocker held an envelope which contained the names of all 24 tributes. The only tributes Panem knew about were each of their respective district's two. None of the reapings had aired, so it was a complete surprise! Because of this, we have done the scoring, already, and each of the district's scores will be announced during the parade. Then we'll proceed into the games.

"Oh honey!" My friend Goldswaq screeched as he waltzed into my room. Goldswaq was the third gamebaker, and he had gold tipped hair, fingernails, toenails, eyelashes, and leg hairs. He was a little odd, but we like him, so we gave him the job.

"Hoprocker has gone a bit mad again. With the help of Xtreme, he's throwing a Keke. And my dear, we can't have a Keke on the day of the parade. A bit of relaxation will do wonders for our complexions. They will be marvelous." Goldswaq tended to go on rambles about fashion, and "marvelous" things. He always stressed the first syllable in marvelous to sound like a very rich and proper person. Goldswaq was instrumental in making the arena both stylish and deadly. And then there's the fourth gamebaker Xtreme. Xtreme is completely crazy, and his sentences are rarely coherent.

"Goldswaq, calm down. I'm sure this Koko thing will be just fine." I said, putting on a black leather coat.

"KEKE! NEVER MISPRONOUNCE KEKE EVER AGAIN! FOPAW! YOU'VE COMMITTED A VERBAL FOPAW!" He spiraled into a fit of rage. I calmed him down.

"Calm down Goldswaq. Let's go to the spa." And we stampeded through the paparazzi to get to the spa. They were closed in light of the Parade. Suddenly, we saw something fly down from one of the apartment buildings. We heard Keke music, and saw Xtreme's iPod had been chucked out the window. We rushed up to the apartment.

"You WHAT?" Hoprocker shouted at Xtreme angrily.

"I sorry, no cauliflower in this cabbage." Xtreme responded, frightened.

"You threw the Keke music out the window? I'm contacting my lawyer!" Hoprocker shouted.

"No. Po po no no!" Xtreme babbled.

"I explain. What I throw for? I want Capitol Keke. Rebecca Black! Cottage Cheese! ALL THE SALAMI WILL WIGGLE THROUGH THE STREETS." And then Xtreme fell asleep. He has severe Narcolepsy. Hoprocker eventually calmed down, and we woke Xtreme. And then it was time to go to the Parade.

We sat in a Helicopter, recording the parade from above. District 1 came out. The tributes were... Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and Drako Malfoy. Both were wearing Fishnets and corsets and foundation. They sent chills down our spines.

From District 2, Willow and Volsemort came wearing black robes with purple rims on them.

From District 3 came Adele and Tom Hanks, wearing puffy white gowns, signifying clouds. All of a sudden they fell down. Maybe it was staged, because Skyfall then began blaring from the speakers.

Coming from District 4, Dumblydore and Professor McGoggle marched out. They were wearing Skinny Jeans and White T-Shirts.

From District 5, Jennifer Lopez and Barack Obama did the tango on the runway. They wore peacock feathers and beaks. Goldswaq was intrigued by their costume, and decided to try one just like it.

From District 6, Ash Ketchum threw his pokeball which revealed Britney Spears dressed as Pikachu. (Personally, I would wager against District 6)

Next, From 7 Charlie Sheen and Rosie O'Donnel did cartwheels in synch onto the runway. They they revealed their black spandex suits.

From District 8, Morgan Freeman and Rihanna army crawled down the runway. They both wore casual clothing.

District 9's representatives were none other than Jay-Z and Beyonce. They had suits made of Blue Ivy wrapped around them as a tribute to their daughter.

District 10 had Dolly Parton and Brad Pitt. Brad just went as himself, but Dolly Parton dressed up as a cowgirl, and rode Brad Pitt like a horse.

From District 11, Emma Wattson walked Scooby Doo on his leash. She was dressed up as a Scooby Snack.

Finally, from District 12, what were perhaps the most interesting tributes came. First, there was a Blond boy wearing a Pink A&F shirt and khaki shorts. He goes by the name Barry Wittington. (white-ing-ton) Second, a girl prettier than sunset came. The entire stadium stared at her in shock. She had blood red hair and piercing purple eyes. She winked, and the whole audience fainted. She goes by the name... Jinx Satan Corset Blade Whisper Moonlight. (AN: So I decided to make a rival Mary Sue.) Draco came running towards her and begged her to go out with him.

"WHAT! Drako Malfoy, you get back here this instant!" Enoby shouted, but it was too late.

"Why yes Draco, I would love to." And Jinx blew a kiss at him. He nearly exploded to Smither's Jeans he was so happy.

"WHAT! DRAKO MALFOY YOU CHEATING, SICK PERV! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST YOU DESPICABLE SNOB! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" And Ebony started to breathe fire. I guess it was one of her vampire powers.

"Okaaaaaaay..." I interjected.

"That'll be enough of that. So Tributes. May the odds be EVER in your favor."

"HOT HOT HOT" Xtreme shouted. Then he fell asleep.

"SQUEEEEE! OMG, THAT PEACOCK OUTFIT WAS AWETASTILOUS!" Goldswaq screeched violently. We all went to bed in order to prepare for the next day.


	16. Chapter 16: Training and Alliances

AN: Okay, so I forgot to tell you their scores. But it's fairly obvious who got good scores, and who didn't. And make sure to tell eat4free or to tell in the comments which gamebaker is the best.

We woke up in the morning, all four of us very hung over from the afterparty last night. Today, they were supposed to have training.

"Hey guys. If you feel as crappy as I do, then you'll agree that we need to just stay here all day. So I have a great idea." I ambled drowsily  
"Oh that's marvelous, my dearie, but I have a better one. We're going to make it snow in the Capitol. That way, we can delay the training until later in the evening due to inclement weather. It will gracefully coat the Capitol's rolling hills in white. It will be a marvelous scene." Goldswaq interjected. But Hoprocker just scowled.  
"Well that CLEARLY won't work because the training facility is in the same building we're all staying in." He snapped back.  
"We could say it flooded." Goldswaq said.  
"We're just going to have to deal with the consequences of being alcoholic slobs." Hoprocker said, and he stormed out of the room. I groaned.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW! THE SWIRLS, THEY BURN MY PUPILS!" Xtreme yelled. His racket made my head throb. The training eventually did start. Hoprocker huffily wrote things down on a yellow notepad. Goldswaq commented on how atrocious their wardrobes are. And Xtreme played with Legos. Every so often, I had to help him because he had gotten the legos stuck somehow.  
As for the actual training. The careers joined forces to try and intimidate the other tributes. Well, except for Ebony and Draco. Draco spent the whole time following Jinx around. Ebony followed Draco around to try and get him back. Ebony was unsuccessful, while it is fairly obvious Jinx is just playing Draco. She's using Ebony's jealousy to her advantage. Barry just sat and tried to hit on all of the girl tributes. He combed his hair, and popped his pink A&F collar, then smiled and winked at the camera. Another interesting alliance seems to be forming as well. All of the pop music artists banded together. That alliance actually equals the Tributes, providing Draco follows Jinx around the whole time. Overall, it was interesting, and gave us a good idea of how the games are going to pan out. We enjoyed our last pre-game dinner.  
"Oh my, this silverware isn't properly organized, and the dish display is simply dreadful, and ugh this tablecloth is tacky, and me oh my, my darlings, this dinner is nowhere near marvelous. What do they think we are, baboons?" Goldswaq tends to go preachy sometimes. Especially about fopaws.  
"Well I don't like it either. The turkey is undercooked." Hoprocker complained as usual. I rolled my eyes at how ungrateful they were.  
"Guyssssssss, this is a good meal that was cooked for us. Quit bellyaching, and gobble it up like you mean it." I told them off.  
"YUM YUM IN THE TUM! I DO LIKE GRAVY TICKLING MY TUMMY AND CRANBERRIES IN MY WHIPPED CREAM. THEN ROLLS TOO." Xtreme babbled on and on as we ate our meal. The games were about to begin.


	17. Chapter 17: The Bloodbath! Drama! Oh My!

AN: I'm sorry all the pre game stuffing has taken such a long time. I just really thought it would be a good idea to have a lot more character development this time around. I have decided to make a game. You, my commentators, may give one sponsor gift, every three chapters. If that person is slated to die in the next chapter, it will go to someone random! Okay, on with my glorious work of literature.

We woke up in our rooms in the morning. It was snowing and raining outside, as well as freezing rain. But the sun was beginning to come out. We all woke up, and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast before the games began. I was wearing Jeans and a cotton shirt reading "up to no good" on it. Hoprocker was wearing a tuxedo, kakhi pants, and had a polka dotted bow tie. Goldswaq was sporting a red vest, with a t-shirt with sleeves, and Skinny Jeans with gold rims on the bottom. He also had ruby earrings. Xtreme was wearing a yellow shirt saying #YOLO on the front, with kakhi shorts. He wore sandals with socks. Hoprocker had to dress him this morning, because he made claims that he was being exorcised. Well anyways, the tributes made their way, and are currently in their explosive pods.  
They all noticed that they were in a city like area. There were lots of neon lights, and no signs of people. They all notice a helicopter flying around in the sky. (AN: If the ponies were still here, they would so be winning.)  
"Twenty Nine, Twenty Eight" and the clock slowly ticked down. The Cornucopia was a huge Disco Ball playing music. Dolly Parton noticed they were playing one of her songs, so she leaned forward.  
"Oh lawdy! Oh lawdy! Save me honey. Save this nice old lady." Dolly Parton was too top heavy! As a result of her unevenly distributed body, she slowly tipped over. Then! Her mine blew her to smithers jeans! One had died before the games even began. Eventually, the clock went down. It was at zero! There were various items scattered around the Disco Ball, but they didn't know what was inside of it. Ebony used her vampire powers to levitate a lot of supplies towards her, but then Jinx used her invisibility powers to steal some of those. Draco guarded Jinx from any harm, and since Vampire's can't die from blood loss, both were safe, and they got a ton of supplies. Ebony then ran inside a tall building and started crying. All the Careers comforted her.  
"Enoby, it is okay! That simpleton has no business with us! We shall kill him first." Shouted professor McGargoyle.  
"What in Satan's name is he doing with that Jinx anyways!" Dumblydore added. Then Ebony felt a lot better, so she went back to get more supplies. Meanwhile, the musical alliance managed to find an elevated location. They started to perform! Sponsor gifts rained down upon them!  
"Let the Skyfalllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll" Adele chorded musically!  
Barack Obama also managed to get quite a few things. Ash Ketchum did as well. But all was not good.  
"And all the violence ensued, but no one actually died. The disco ball, that's what I'm going for!" Morgan Freeman began to narrate the scene, but then!...  
JINX AND DRACO STABBED HIM FROM TWO DIFFERENT ANGLES! He died.  
"The Disco Ball, you say?" Jinx said soothingly. "I'll have to check it out." And she did. Inside it were a pair of flying sandals.  
"It's so unfair!" Ebony shouted! "I used to be the one everyone loved, but now! It's Jinx! I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED AGAIN BY EVERONE! I'M GOOD AT TOO MANY THINGS, BUT THAT STOPPED BEING ONE OF THEM!" Then Ebony ran with the Careers into the allies crying. She noticed a can of graffiti on the ground, and decided to pick it up. And then... Jinx flew up in the air, above the musical performance. She used her powers and sent a flaming fireball down to blow one of them to Smithers Jeans! And it hit...


	18. Chapter 18: Flop Stars vs Mary Sues

AN: Aren't the games soooooo exciting? Like really? And none of you gave sponsor gifts! Wtf? Well anyways, you have two more review periods to give one, and no. You can't stockpile sponsor gifts. If ya snooze, ya lose.

The flaming fireball of burning doom struck down upon them heartfully! Jay-Z lay on the ground, singed!  
"Yipes!" Beyonce said. "Now who will raise our child!" And then Beyonce wept and wept. Jinx cackled and flew away on her flying sandals. Draco followed her keenly. It was then that Beyonce made it her goal to kill Jinx.  
"Jinx is a Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer, except with men." And then Britney fell of the stage. But she was okay. The flop stars went to go find a building to hide in. And Brad Pitt just tried to get sponsor gifts. He climbed on top of a building, saying dramatic things. He waited for a long time, but eventually, he gave up. He climbed down theo utside of the building soo nobody could attack him. But then the Careers were at the bottom of the building, and he was forced to stay.  
"Hey Brad, I bet you won't come down. I'll just use my vampire powers, and fly up, and kill you there!" Enoby said because she was a sadist. Her tone sounded like a pentagram (get it, because she's gothic) between Lady Gaga from the previous games and Professor McGoggle.  
"Are you trying to impersonate me, you mediocre dunce?" Professor McGoggle shouted.  
"Imperius!" Volfemort shouted. And Brad Pitt was frozen in mid air. Just then Dumblydore had a realization.  
"Why don't we just use our brooms to fly up there?" He corrected them wisely. So they did.  
"Well I don't really want to kill him, he's just so... kawai looking." Willow complained. Then Ebony said  
"CROOKSHANKS!" And Willow fell of her broom. So it turned out. This was all happening at the neighboring building as the Flop Stars. So they went out and tried to get a sneaky kill on Willow! Rihanna had just began to sing S&M. Ebony noticed her suddenly using her vampire powers.  
"Stop it, you poser prep! You probably listen to the Backstreet Boys!" And Rihanna tried to charm Ebony by singing.  
"One and Two and Three and Four. Come on let me know if you want some more. You know what I want, what I like. Boy talk that talk to me all night. Yeah boy I like it, yeah boy I like it. Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah." She strummed. Ebony was confused.  
"It's so... Autotuned... Wow, now I know why you top the charts. Do you want to join our alliance?"  
"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, you stop that this instant. This girl is a prep, and she's tricking you. She's trying to kill Willow!" Professor McGonergal snapped. Enobby snapped out of her trance.  
"Quit it now! I hate that preppy music. You're such a prep!" And Ebony got so angry.  
"I bet Draco would like my music. Oh but wait, he isn't here anymore. He's with Jinx." Ebony was flurrious!  
"FIRST YOUR A PREP, SECOND, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME FRIEND! THIRD, YOU INSULT MY LOVE LIFE! I WILL END YOU!" And Ebony was wearing black fishnets and eyeliner and foundation and a Simple Plan T-Shirt. Then, beams of fire ejected from Ebony's' eyes. They burned Rihanna to Smither's Jeans!"  
"The pain... is the... pleasur..." She blacked out. And then Ebony went inside the building, bursting into tears. The other careers went to comfort her. Adele went over to Willow, who was still on the ground.  
"Not so fast!" Willow said. Then she levitated Adele up in the air. But then, Beyonce jiggled Willow, so the spell broke.  
"Let the Sky Fall..." Adele sang. Then Adele fell right on top of Willow. Willow shrieked. (I'm sorry Adele. You're really talented, but one of my reviewers wanted you to kill someone by landing on them. Please don't break up with me!" And Willow's days were over. Adele got up, and the Flop Stars were out of there quickly before Ebony calmed down and was competent enough to harm them. Off camera, Emma Wattson and Scooby Doo had formed an alliance. Rosie O'Donnel and Ash Ketchum were together too. Meanwhile, Jinx finally reached the Helicopter. She flew down, and Draco hopped in it too. They were UNSTOPPAVLE!


	19. Chapter 19: Pokemon Extreme! And Blood!

AN: Okay, so I had an awesome idea! I'm going to make the next games waaaaay more interactive. Like you all will get to create characters, and then when they are in the games, I'll write a chapter, and you will get to choose your character's action for the beginning of the next chapter. The success of your action will be determined by a roll from 1-20. And some of you might get two characters if not very many people reply. The success of your rolls will determine who dies first and stuff!

Barry Wittington was hiding in a small house he found at the edge of the arena. The house had food and drinks, so he figured it was a good place to hide. He wept and wept because he was without preppy stores nearby. He was living though. Meanwhile, Ash and Rosie were wandering the streets together.  
"So honey, did you ever actually catch them all?" Rosie tried to make small talk. She blew her bangs out of her face. Rosie was wearing leopard skin tights, and a brown leather jacket. They stopped to take a break, and Ash said  
"All right! Charizard! I choose you!" And he threw a red and white ball which revealed a gigantic orange draconic creature.  
"Char! Charizard!" It moaned, then it breathed fire into the air. Instantly, the helicopter from the sky moved their way.  
"Charizard! Fly up and breathe fire on the helicopter!" Charizard did so. But then a grappling hook shot onto Charizard. Jinx had transformed into a grappling hook! Charizard was stopped mid-flight, and Draco rammed the helicopter into him.  
"Charizard, return!" Ash proclaimed.  
"I think it's hot when you use your pokemon." Rosie added, but Ash ignored her.  
Just then the Flop Stars came around the corner. They hid and started to talk about a strategy when they saw other tributes. Beyonce didn't. She was too busy admiring her Grammy a sponsor had given her.  
"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Ash threw out a dinosaur with a bulb on it.  
"Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder!" And a pink, toxic powder erupted from the bulb on Bulbasaur. It struck the helicopter, but it did nothing.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot. Poison doesn't affect steel! Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" And then three large green orbs attached themselves to the helicopter.  
"Now Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" And Bulbasaur willed several sharp leaves to fly towards the helicopter. Suddenly, Jinx transformed again.  
"If you wanna have a battle, I'll just transform into a pokemon myself!" Jinx cackled. Then she turned into a Zubat.  
"Draco, command me!" She screeched.  
"Jinx, use Leech Life!" And then a bee flew from Jinx's mouth. It stung Bulbasaur! Then, it flew back over to Jinx, and stung her too.  
"Oh, how refreshing! I gained a Hit Point!" Jinx squealed.  
"Now, use Astonish!" Draco commanded!" Jinx flew up to Bulbasaur. She got up in his face!"  
"Oh yeah! Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!" *Bulbasaur Flinched* "WHAT! Bulbasaur, please. I believe in you." Ash said desperately.  
"Finish it off with Wing Attack." Draco shouted happily. Draco was wearing a black t-shirt that said "MCR ROX" on it and skinny jeans which were maroon.  
"Oh yeah!" Jinx shouted. She flew up to Bulbasaur, her wing glowing. She chopped his bulb off with her wing! Bulbasaur fainted.  
"Oh no! Bulbasaur! Go, Pikachu!" And then an electric mouse jumped out!  
"Jinx, use Hidden Power!" And Jinx breathed a white light which turned brown!  
"Pikachu, get up! You can survive it!" *It's Super Effective* *Pikachu Fainted* "Oh no! This is hopeless!" Just then, a purple pokeball appeared in Ash's hand! It had a pink mist surrounding it. He threw it, and before his eyes was Mewtwo!  
"Foolish human! I've been given to you as a gift! I will repel your enemy!" And then Mewtwo created a forcefield for Ash and Rosie, and he sent a gigantic wave of Psychic energy repelling all of them! Britney Spears and Adele were thrown towards a wall! The force had killed them. But Beyonce survived!  
"Ooh Mista Dee jay, Some Pon de Replay, Ooh Mista Dee jay, won't ya turn da music up!" She sang scaredly! Then she ran away! Jinx managed to teleport back into the helicopter before the super effective psychic attack could hit her. She and Draco were safe, but the helicopter was damaged. It landed on top of a building.  
"Mortal, I spared you once! When we win these games, I'm going to inflict you with Nuzlocke!" And Mewtwo returned to it's pokeball. Ash and Rosie walked along more. They finally settled in a building! The very same as the careers! They were on different floors!  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BUILDING, YOU PREPS!" Egony shouted at them. She was still really angry!  
"RUN BEFORE I FLATTEN BOTH OF YOU!" Enobby was wearing big boots and skin tight black corset with pink matching bracelets and a blood colored t shirt. She was also wearing sweat pants. She had on twelve pairs of earrings in each ear! She had marks on her arm where she had slit her wrists because she's so goffik and really depressed.  
Ash lept up instantly and fled. Her vampire powers worked, and she intimidated him. But Rosie didn't budge.  
"Sister, you can't tell me a thing!" I refuse to take a thing from an angry 14 year old rebel who dresses like a freak! What is a prep anyways?! Are you mad because your little boyfriend Draco dumped you? Well too bad. Gosh, kids these days just can't keep relationships for more than two weeks." Rosie smirked.  
"I'M SEVENTEEN! IM A GOFF (in case you couldn't tell) AND YOU'RE LIKE 65 YEARS OLD! A PREP IS..." And Enoby struggled to think of what a Prep was. "WELL IT'S JUST SOMEONE REALLY MAINSTREAM, OKAY? AND DRACO DIDN'T DUMP ME! I DUMPED HIM, AND PAID JINX TO TAKE HIM IN!" Ebony lied. "I will END you!" And Enobby jumped on Rosie O'Donnell. They began catfighting. Rosie O'Donnel gored Ebony right between the eyes (like in the song), but Ebony bit Rosie with her fangs! Rosie slowly became a vampire! She was dead, but not!  
"Oh no! I forgot! Vampires can't die! Except for a C-R-O-S-S!" And then Ebony used her vampire powers to suck the vampire blood from Rosie. Rosie died of blood loss.  
"Fangs for being so dumb, Rosie!" Ebony said statistically, and then she walked away.


	20. Chapter 20: AMESOME ANNIVERSARY!

AN: OMG! OMG! OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I FINALLY MADE IT TO 20 CHAPTERS! OMG I'M SO EXCITED! IT'S SO FANTASTIC SQUEE! Okay, seriously, I love all of my fans SOOOOO much, and I'm so glad that you've stuck with me through my horrible grammar, and always been there to make the story better. And even the stupid flaming preps (like in My Immortal) are so nice for even thinking of me so much to review me, and oh ma garsh, I'm SO HAPPY! So I decided to give you guys a special treat this chapter. Omg! Still busting with joy! Here's the scoop. After every sponsor period, there's a gamebaker review! You didn't think you'd get to miss out on their drama did you? Anyways, here we go.

"Wow. That's just so much drama in two days. I'm so impressed with this year's tributes. They're so crafty, witty, cunning, and stuff." I gushed. We were airing live on TV, because periodically, we gamebakers discuss the games.  
"Well I think they suck. Their idiocy is unrivaled, and I would've done a million times better in the games. How is that stupid Jinx girl winning? She's so stupid and dumb. And Draco is such an idiot for letting her lead him on." Hoprocker started rambling about how much he hated everyone in the games.  
"Hoprocker, my daarling, it is considered a fopaw to talk about how dastardly the tributes are on live TV. All of Panem just heard that. That was certainly not marvelous. The tributes on the other hand. oh my, my dearies, they are sooo exquisite, like a bite of Creme Brule." Goldswaq interjected. He batted his gold tipped eyelashes. Goldswaq was wearing a green polo, with a gold and purple tie. He had on biker shorts, and maroon leggings. And then Goldswaq had a horror! Xtreme was trying to eat the table!  
"Xtreme, you simpleton. What preposterousness have you escapaded now!" Goldswaq screeched, completely forgetting he was on television.  
"NOM NOM NOM! TASTTTTTTTTY!" Xtreme muttered. Then Hoprocker was flurrious!  
"YOU IMBECILE, YOUR IQ IS PROBABLY LOVER THAN 80, STOP EATING THE TABLE WERE ON TV, YOU IDIOT. BE NORMAL FOR ONCE!" Hoprocker ejected in a fit of rage! Xtreme started crying."  
"Wahahahahhhhhhhh! HOPROCKER IS SO MEAN TO ME ALL THE TIME. I NOT EAT OLIVES WITH MY COTTON CANDY. WHY? WHYYYYYYYYY" Then Xtreme burstinto tears. Xtreme ran out crying!  
"Xtreme, wait!" I shouted. Then I ran and got him. I bought him a lollipop from a nearby store, and we went back. He loudly slurped the lollipop, which drove Hoprocker mad.  
"Now on with the show. Hello panem! Man, these deaths were intense. I mean poor Dolly. That's an embarrassing way to die, huh? And Adele killed someone by landing on them. Shoo ee. And what about Jinx in her hell o ccopter? That's pretty cool. Jinx has been really dominating so far." I said levelheadedly  
"That pokemon battle was maaarvelous. I flinched when Jinx/Zubat used Astonish. Such power." Goldswaq added.  
"What do you think about Barry Wittington?" I asked Hoprocker?  
"He's a really stupid prep, who's really lucky." He grouched. Just then a woman walked on stage.  
"Anitta!" Goldswaq moaned. "Guys, this is my maaarvelous fiance Annita." He said proudly.  
"Hey bad boy. Why dontcha go back stage with me? I got some things to do." She rawred suggestively.  
"Annita, while playing Chess with you would be maaarvelous, I have things to do." Goldswaq said obliviously.  
"Oh well. Maybe later." She cartwheeled off the stage.  
"I'm bored. You all suck. I hate all of you and all of Panem! I'm making things interesting now. One random tribute is going to die at the push of this button." And Hoprocker revealed a shiny red button. He started to press the button.  
"Now Hoprocker, we can think about this." I tried to reason with him.  
"Nope. Frederick, I'm tired of your stupid advice. Stop trying to be such a Mary Sue." And he pressed it. All the names of the tributes randomly flashed on the button. Eventually it decided on one.  
"Jennifer Lopez" It read. Suddenly, Jennifer Lopez exploded to Smither's Jeans!  
"HOPROCKER! How could you?" I began to raise my voice.  
"Can it. I don't want your sentiments. I'm going on a walk alone. A long walk." And Hoprocker stormed out.  
"BIG BAD WOLF HAS EXITED! ROGER THAT, XTREMETTE! XTREME DATES FEMALE SPECIMEN AS WELL!" And Xtreme started doing the Macarena happily.  
"Oh my heavens, that dancing is divine." Goldswaq squealed. I winked at the camera, and that was a wrap!


	21. Chapter 21: Just Another Note

I'm sorry. My friend, Legion, whom I made up with is writing a chapter, and he's taking a long time, so please excuse him and remember to check out eat4free's story it's really nice too bye.


	22. Chapter 22: Legion Returnsssssss

(A.N. GUYS, IM BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK. Yeah, it's me, Legion. I know, i know, it isn't cool to troll but I couldn't help it. Oh, and if you complain about grammar, IT'S BLOODY AUTOCORRECT).

The games were begining again. After the gamebaker interlude, and the death of whoever it was, things have changed. Draco and Jinx are in the helicopter when it crashed into the HUGE STATUE OF THE ALPACA! They got out fine because of Jinx's ability to protect people, and got to work on repairing the helicopter. But all of a sudden, Beyonce appeared!  
Beyonce pulled out her sponsor gift, a GUITAR WITH A GUN IN IT! She aimed down the guitar strings at Jinx. She was just about to strum and fire the bullet when...  
Get down Jinx!" Draco shouted, with the sound of love in his voice. Draco jumped in front of Jinx and took the bullet to his chest. Jinx turned around and slung Beyonce high up into the air with her powers of Magic: The Gathering.  
"I love you Jinx," Draco said.  
"I was just using you to get ahead and I don't love you," Jinx responded. An expression of shock came over Draco's face.  
"How... could... you?"  
"Because I want to win this and you would be in my way."  
"I... regret... nothing." And Draco was DEAD. Enoby appeared and kicked Draco's corpse in the chest.  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU SICK PERV!" she shouted. She ran away using her vampire powers to make herself invisible. Jinx didn't realize it, but Beyonce had just lived the fall and was getting back up! As she approached her secretly, though, Jinx spun and threw a knife at Beyonce.  
"You tried to kill me!" Beyonce said in disgust as the knife flew past her.  
"You killed my best chance at winning!" Jinx retorted. And the fight was on! Us Gamebakers were watching with pleasure at the maulings, except for Hoprocker, who was screaming at how lame the tributes were, and Xtreme, because he was looking around the vents, shouting at the dust and dead rats he would find.

Jinx stabbed at Beyonce with a knife, but Beypnce dodged and missed a swing at Jinx with her guitar. Jinx grabbed the guitar from the missed attack, took it out of Beyonce's hands and shot her to DEATH with it. As she died, she said,"I... should have... stepped to... the left, to the left, and then to... the right, to... the... right." And last tribute from the singer alliance was GONE. It was a sad moment, but everyone understood that it would have had to come.  
"That one fight was just marvelous!" I heard Goldswaq say to me.  
"It sure was," I responded.

Ebony was still running away after kicking Draco to meet back up with Mcgoggle, Dumblydore, and Volsemort. But when she saw the building, it had been blown to SMITHERS JEANS! Enough was filled with rage, knowing that this had been Jinx's work. It also meant that the helicopter was working again! Thankfully, she saw that Volsemort and Dumblydore had made it out ok. But Mcgoggle wasn't anywhere to be seen! Enoby ran to the rubble.  
"Mcgoggle, where are YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!?" She shouted and roared at the sky. She saw the crispy and mangled corpse of Mcgoggle. And then... The cannons went off, saying that Mcgoggle was foh show dead. Ebony cried and cut her wrists. Blood was everywhere and Enoby collapsed from blood loss. But Jinx was coming back for a second attack... What would they do?! To be continued...

AN: Isn't Legion just the greatest? We made up because he offered to take me bowling!


	23. Chapter 23: Burlesque at Sunrise

AN: OKAY, so I guess I just can't wait any longer to update. And remember. You have one more chapter after this one to give your sponsor gifts. Starting after this period, you can only give one gift every (2) sponsor periods to replicate how expensive it gets. Oh, and also! OMFG THEY'RE IS A SLIGHT RUMOUR THE CATCHING FIRE MOVIE MIGHT BE RELEASED IN JUNE. ITS PRETTY FAR FETCHED AND NOTHING HAS BEEN CONFIRMED YET, BUT SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Enoby stormed over to Draco, lying on the ground dead. She was wearing purple corset, 3 zombie earrings in each ear, black fishnets, and other goffik fings. She had on splotches of her own blood as nail polish. She ran up to Draco and stomped on his dead body!  
"You stupid poser prep. I told you to stay with me. I told you that stupid Jinx girl was a liar, cheater, deceiver, and worst of all, a prep. But you didn't listen to me. When am I EVER wrong. (Eboby isn't a Mary Sue or anything. She's just right a lot.) If you had stayed with me, you would still be alive. Too bad you aren't. I'm totally going to go out with Vampire when I win. I adore his English Accent, sexah eyes, and his NONPREPPINESS WHICH APPARENTLY YOU DON'T HAVE!" Ettony spat on him. Then she stomped away.  
*scene shift*  
Barry Wittington was running out of supplies in his safe house. He was going to have to go into the arena...  
"Oh no... I don't want to get hit by that scary Jinx girl's helicopter." He said as he fiddled with his collar, popping it. Barry Wittington was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt which was an XXXXXXXS which would've been a snug fit if Barry wasn't a total weakling. He had on Khaki shorts with a logo on them. Finally, he wore a belt as well as sandals and socks and sunglasses inside. HE STEPPED OUT Of his cottage and then a basket landed in front of him. A sponsor had given him a Care Package! It contained all the necessary supplies for three weeks. He was so thrilled. He started to do really preppy dances. He happily took out a pre-wrapped sandwich and ate it preppily.

*scene shift*

Emma Wattson had just gotten Scooby Snacks as a sponsor gift. She was feeding them to Scooby Doo as he scented every building for food. They were doing fine as well. They saw the ccarreeers down the street and ran away.  
"You Ludacris fools!" Dumbelldoar shouted at Volwemort and Ebony as they patrolled for more people to kill. Then they saw in another place Charlie Sheen and Tom Hanks running away, and they didn't pursue them. And then...  
Ash Ketchum stood boldly in the Career's path.  
"Ebony! I challenge you to a pokemon battle, 6 on 6. The winner gets to kill the loser." He sand triumelephantly. Ebony at first started to shout long strands of cursory words at Ash. And then...  
"Ehony. Do it. You played those goffik games for a long time. Besides. If you don't I'll kill thy beloveth Draco." Volxemort said statistically. And then he realized his mistake.  
"Drako is already dead, you stupid prep." Annoyed.  
"I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy. but do it now." Impatiently.  
"Fine." Excitedly.  
"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia TARA Way, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Ash shouted profoundly as Charizard's pokeball soared through the air with a special spin onit.  
"I knew you'd choose Charizard, so I prepared for it. Tentacruel, go!" And Ebony threw out a gigantic sea monster.  
"Ebony, you're so stupid. Tentacruel can't fight without Water." Dubbledore snarked."  
"Oh yes it can. Watch." she said. "Tentacruel, use Surf upwards!"  
"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" And the water shot upwards as the Fire approached Tentacruel.  
"Tentacruel, use Rapid Spin!" And Tentacruel started spinning. Then the water landed on it! It made a Watery, Spinny shield! Tentacruel drilled through the fire.  
"Oh no! Charizard use Seismic toss!" And when Tentacruel reached Charizard, Charizard threw it up.  
"Tentacruel, use Surf while spinning!" And water sprayed in every direction, slashing Charizard in the stomach!  
"Now finish it off with Poison Sting!" And a tiny squirt of pink energy erupted from Tentacruel. It pierced Charizard. Charizard fainted.  
"No! Charizard! Go... PIKACHU!" And Pikachu went.  
"Tentacruel, use Ice beam up, then use Rapid Spin!"  
"Pikachu, Use Volt Tackle!" But it was a big mistake. As soon as Pikachu touched the icy, spinny Tentacruel, he froze.  
"Tentacruel, use Poison Sting on the melting ice!" And it did. The poison seeped through, poisoning pIKACHU. Pikachu use Thunderbolt.  
"Oh no!" And Tentacruel had been zapped. But it still stood!  
"Tentacruel, use Protect" And that was the turn Pikachu fainted from poisoning because his attack missed and stuff. Ash then sent out...


	24. Chapter 24: Satire at Sunset

AN: What is WITH this lack of reviews. Like srsy. Please give me morrrrreeee.  
Go... BAYLEEF!" Ash shouted gloriously. "Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" And it did. Tentacruel tried to spin them off, but it couldn't... Tentacruel fainted...  
"And to think that was my weakest pokemon. Ash Ketchum you're doomed. Mwahahahyaha" enobby yelled as she sent out another pokemon. It was SKARMORY!  
"Bayleef, use Sweet Scent, but aim for the wings!" "Skarmory, use Whirlwind!" And the whirlwind turned around the sweet scent completely! BAYLEEF WAS sticky now! "Bayleef use Sticky Vine Whip!" And it did. It had captured Skarmory!  
"NO! Skarmory. Uuuuuuse Steel Wing!" Skarmory used it. The vines were cut! But Skarmory's wings no longer worked! They were too sticky! "Bayleef, that's good. Come back. "Go! Lapras! Use Ice Beam!" And then Skarmory froze! It came crashing down! "Skarmory, use Steel Wing to free yourself!" Shouted Egoby! The ice had cleansed its wings!  
"Nowwww... Skarmory, ussseeeee Sand Attack!" "Lapras, use Water Gun!" And the two attacks collided. They both pushed and pushed!  
"Lapras, Max power!" "Skarmory, max power!" And then both of them exerted so much force! They both fainted at once!  
"Hmph! Well done Ash Ketchum! You've defeated two of my pokemon. That's more than you'll ever beat!"  
"No... You... Can't... win..." Ash whispered in desperation. And he sent out Bayleef again!  
"Go... CROBAT" And Crobat went!  
"Bayleef! uSE BODY SLAM!" "Crobat, use Bite!" Bayleef jumped on the bat, but it gored poor Bayleef in the stomach! Bayleef Fainted...  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Ash screeched dramittacly. Then he sent out one of his most faithfu pokemon. Bulbasaur.  
"Bulbasaur, useeeeeeeee SLEEP POWDER!" "CROBAT! Use Wing Attack! Dive through the powder!" And The powder dispersed at the Crobat blade.  
"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Grab the wing and fling!" Blbasaur grasped Crobat, and flung it with fervor! Crobat landed on the ground, nearly dead!  
"Crobat, use Sludge Bomb on the ground!" Crobat was lifted up by the exploding sludge! "Now! Use Sludge Bomb again!" And it did. Bulbasaur was hit hard. The sludge trapped Bulbasaur!  
"Bulbasaur, free yourself with Vine Whip!" "Crobat, use Wing Attack and finish it off!"  
"Bulbasaur, jump free with Vine Whip to dodge!" "Crobat, hurry!" It all came down to this... Ash hoped and hoped. But Bulbasaur just couldn't... Crobat fainted it with it's attacks.  
"Okay, it's all on you now... You're my final chance. Go... Mewtwo!" Ash shouted despairedly!  
"Oh no!" Ebony shouted.  
"Mewtwo, use Psychic!" Crobat Fainted.  
"Go... Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!" Ebony yelled annoyingly.  
"Mewtwo, use Psychic!"" Ash shouted triumphantly. The ball exploded to Smither's Jeans, and the attack killed Gengar!  
"Oh no! Okay, go... Dragonite!" Ebony sent out another pokemon!  
"Mewtwo, use Psychic!" Ash was glad about having such a powerful pokemon save him from death. He laughed evilly as Dragonite fell from its powerful aerial position. Only one more to go, and he would kill a career!  
"Go ahead Ebony. Send out your last pokemon. Mwahahahaah" Ash was beginning to become competent again.  
"Can it you moronic child! Let her focus!" Dombelldour interjected.  
"Okay, I guess I lose. I'm assuming Mewtwo knows a fighting move to hit Dark types as well?" Ebony said sandly.  
"Umm...yeah! How else would I win?" Ash proclaimed smuggily.  
"I dunno. Ah well... are those two it's only moves?"  
"It knows Recover as well. But yes, no other attacks."  
"Okay, I might as well try..." She said, despairing about her life being over...  
"Go... SHEDNINJA! HAH ASH KETCHUM YOU ARE SO DONE FOR! OBVIOUSLY I KNEW ABOUT YOUR MEWTWO! IT'S SO OBVIOUS, EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT IT! I PLANNED FOR THIS! YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! HAH!" Ehony went on a rampage of happiness. Ash started crying!  
"But I just wanted to be the best...Mewtwo, I guess you can't do anything now, so... USE PSYCHIC ON ME TO FLOAT ME UP UP AND AWAY! So long Ebony. Until next time!" Ans Ash started floating away. bUT eBONY Predicted this would happen. She and her Shedninja flew up up and awayaayyyyyyyyy. Until they passed Ash. Shedninja also used Toxic on Mewtwo, so it was dying from poison. And then... EEEENOBBBYYYYYY SHOTTTTTTTT ASSSSSHHHHHHH WITTTTTHHHHHH THEEEEEE GUNNNNNNN SHHHEEEEEE had.


	25. Chapter 25: OPPAN GAMEBAKER STYLE

Warning: Sum of dis chapta is xtremely scray. Viower xcrition advisd. (Stolen from My Immortal!)

AN: Now, you only get one sponsor gift per TWO gamebaker reviews!

"Hello Panem, and welcome back to your periodical gamebaker review! Here is Frederick and da gamebakers! And whoa what a time that was." I said triumphantly. Hoprocker shot me an angry look.  
"Heavens Frederick, you're sooooooo stupid. That was in no way "a time" you fool. And how long do we have to put up with that..." Hoprockersaid in his normal anger tone. He pointed at Xtreme who was gnawing on a sock he had on his arm.  
"OM NOM NOM XTREMETTE YHU SSO PERTTYY! MAI GURLFAND DA BEST!" Xtreme muttered as he nibbled on his supposed girlfriend. "Oh honey, you sillly goose!" Xtreme said in a more feminine voice symbolizing Xtremette. Hoprocker rolled his eyes.  
"You stupid idiot, that's a sock, not a woman." Hoprocker said angrily. "And where's Goldswaq?" He said curiously.  
"Hoprocker, you're jealous because you don't have what Xtremette and I do." Xtreme said in his calmest voice.  
"Okay you too, break it up. And I don't know where Goldswaq is." I said rationally.  
"OH HONEY, I'M SORRY I'M LATE! I WAS BUSSSSSSY WITH ANITTA. WE HAD A MAAAAAARVELOUS TIME SHOPPING AT JUSTICE AND GETTING MANICURRRES!" Goldswaq said hurriedly as he flashed his fingernails to Panem revealing yellow and pink flowers. Goldswaq was wearing a Buree, a Scarf, blue designer jeans, and a yellow oxford. I was wearing Dress Pants and a Polo. Hoprocker was wearing Basketball Shorts for the, a belt, and a knit sweater! Xtreme did something amazing today...  
Xtreme dressed himselfg. He was wearing a Ski Hat with pink tips and a red Phineas and Ferb shirt. He wore plad shorts (backwards) and had his underwear on outside his shorts. He was wearing one flip flop and one boot which were both on the wrong foot. In addition, he had stolen Hoprocker's disguise mask which was a nose and glasses.  
"Xtreme, you idiot. You stole my mask!" Hoprocker said angrier like usual.  
"Hello Goldswaq, your tardiness is forgiven. And by the way, you look maaaaaarvelous!" I said attempting to replicate Goldswaq's voice.  
"NO YOU BABOON, YOUR EMPHASIS WAS INCORRECT!" He said about to start lecturing me on fopaws.  
"The bird bird bird bird is the word. OH NO SLENDERMAN IS COMING FOR US! RETREEEEAT! RETREEEEEAT!" And Xtreme started running around the table in fear. He hid under the table.  
"GUYSSSSS! WE'RE ON TELEVISION SO CALM DOWN WON'T YA! IF NOT, I''LL INDIVIDUALLY STAPLE YOUR MOUTHS CLOSED WITH A HOT GLUE GUN!" Hoprocker whispered oblivious to hte cameras surrounding us. PPanem was speechless...  
"Okay folks, would you believe all that's happened? What a horrible way for Draco to die, and Ebony spat on him? Yeesh! And man that battle between her and Ash was nerve wracking. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!..." I enthusiastically faced the camera!  
"You are the epitome of idiocy Frederick. The battle was extremely one-sided. The. Whole. Time. Why don't you look at the facts before you open your big mouth on television?" Hoprocker snapped.  
"Well I for one found the battle simply maaaarvelous. Tentacruel gracefully spinning with water and ice was superb. And heavens above me oh my the beauty and power of the Crobat's poison was stupendous! And what a cunning move played by Ebony, bringing Shedninja into the fight! I would expect no less from her." Goldswaq yielded.  
"POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH EM AL.. **OWWWW**" Xtreme sang as he bumped his head on the table. He gallopped out from under the table and started talking to Xtremette in a corner.  
"Honey, that lump on your head is atrocious. Let me heal it!" Xtremette said. They continued to babble on and on!  
"Okay, enough of that." Hoprocker interjectioned as he got out his red button again!  
"NO! Not this again!" I yelled triumelephantly. But I couldn't stop him. The button whirled and swirled till a name read...  
"Tom Hanks." Tom Hanks was blasted to Smither's Jeans! Hoprocker cackled evilly as I slapped him upside the head. Goldswaq decided to demonstrate how to identify the most central part of a golden speck of paint, and I decided to call a cut.


	26. Chapter 26: YOLO

AN: Okay, sooooo... You all need more action this chapter I think.

Enoby sat gloriously, buried under the pile of sponsor gifts she got. This'll show Draco she thought. She delectably ate a box of chocolates, but uh oh! What was that above her?!  
Jinx swooped in, flying like a vampire, because she had powers and stuff. Jinx took three gifts from Ebony! Ebont was in. a. rage.  
"COME BACK HERE NOW, GET YOURSELF BACK HERE YOU POSER PREP!"  
Mmmmmm... NOPE!" Abd Jinx flew away.  
"Imperius!" Volsemort shouted at Jinx, but Jinx teleported away.  
"THAT LUDICROUS FOOL!" Dumbleedoor expelled flurriously. They all sighed, and started chewing Orbit gum, all deprezzed. They decided to slit their rists because they were goffik and enjoyed the taste of their own blood. Enoby moshed to MCR, but Dumblydore wore headphones and he listened to secret music. But Enovvvy used her Magical powers of Magic and she heard something subtl1. She snatched his iPod!  
"DuMBLYDOAR! R U LISTENIG 2 DA BARKSLEET BOIZ!" She sent him a text.

"No Ebony, no, you mediocre dunce. Don't say that, that's Professor McGoogle's catch phrase. It's rude to mock the dead. SHUT UP he hissed. Said Volzemirt. Okay fine!" And there was an announce.

"Deer tributes. It would seem that this game is lacking action..." Suddenly it changed to Jinx's voice. "Mwahahahaha hey future victims. It would seem that I stole something from all of you. Aahahah! If you want it back, please go to the cornucopia! Except for you Barry Wittington you stupid poser prep. I couldn't find you. You're lucky. Teehee! Ebony, come get your Sponsor Gifts. Charlie Sheen, come get your winning attitude. District 11 tributes, come get your scooby snacks, and Obama, come get your nation!" The announcement stopped.

"That tears it! I bet if we all go together, we can defeat this Jinx girl! She is simply a moronic idiot!" But then there was another announce.

"Ladies and gentlemen and dogs... It is I, president Obama. Do not go to the Cornucopia. This Jinx Girl, she is not to be trusted. For multiple reasons. For one, she favors Assault Rifles. There;s no way our nation can remain safe with those guys out there the whole time. Secondarily, Jinx. Hates. Mexicans. But third and worst of all, Jinx is a distant relatice to the..."

*dramatic pause*

"BUSH FAMILY!"

*Ba ba BWAAAAAARG!*

"Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek.

-Barack Obama

I will cut taxes - cut taxes - for 95 percent of all working families, because, in an economy like this, the last thing we should do is raise taxes on the middle class.  
-Barack Obama  
The thing about hip-hop today is it's smart, it's insightful. The way they can communicate a complex message in a very short space is remarkable.  
-Barack Obama"  
We were touched but what was that we saw off in the distance!  
*perspective shift*  
Charlie Sheen just wanted his winning attitude back. He didn't expect Jinx to be above him in a helicopter. He was lifted up into the back of the helicopter and tied up by Jinx's detachable arm (Vampire Power) as well as Scooby Doo and Emma Wattson tied up too. It was an uncomfortable ride. For example, Scooby Doo's tail was constantly in Charlie's mouth. Uh oh! Jinx flew out of the helicopter! But it was still going! Oh noooooooooooo! It was heading straight for a building! But Charlie saw one thing. He saw his wining attitude. He grabbed it and went to steer the helicopter. There was hope yet.  
Charlie Sheen desperately steered the helicopter, and he did it safely, but then he had an idea! He too jumped out of the helicopter! Sorry District 11! You are now dead! But what will happen to Charlie Sheen? Find out next time. And remember to subscribe.

AN! HOW was it please say it was good and give me lots of gr8 revoiwzz!


	27. Chapter 27: The Sky is Falling!

AN: Okay. So. A RANDOM GUESST GAVE ME A TON OF REVIEWS! Also, Princess Toady, welcome back. I'm glad to have you back to defend me against the flamers.

Charlie Sheen plummeted to the ground shouting winning and stuff. He was wearing a blue tuxedo, dress shoes, sweart pants, and 7 pairs of moon earrings. He swirled around and around so he could slow his fall. It worked to some extent, but oh no, around came the corner came the Big Bad Jinx! She assumed the form of someone different though as Charlie Sheen fell.

"AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hckl out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major trucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!  
"What's up Draco?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he said shyly.  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.  
AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!"  
Jinx proclaimed as she watched Charlie Sheen fall. And then...  
JINX TRANSFORMED INTO A GUN AND SHOT CHARLIE SHEEN HERSELF! And when Obama saw this, he delievered another speech.  
"The initiative to reduce gun violence announced by President Obama on Wednesday includes both legislative proposals that would need to be acted on by Congress and executive actions he can do on his own. Many of the executive actions involve the president directing agencies to do a better job of sharing information.

**Proposed Congressional Actions**

Requiring criminal background checks for all gun sales, including those by private sellers that currently are exempt.

Reinstating and strengthening the ban on assault weapons that was in place from 1994 to 2004.

Limiting ammunition magazines to 10 rounds.

Banning the possession of armor-piercing bullets by anyone other than members of the military and law enforcement.

Increasing criminal penalties for "straw purchasers," people who pass the required background check to buy a gun on behalf of someone else.

Acting on a $4 billion administration proposal to help keep 15,000 police officers on the street.

Confirming President Obama's nominee for director of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives.

Eliminating a restriction that requires the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives to allow the importation of weapons that are more than 50 years old.

Financing programs to train more police officers, first responders and school officials on how to respond to active armed attacks.

Provide additional $20 million to help expand the a system that tracks violent deaths across the nation from 18 states to 50 states.

Providing $30 million in grants to states to help schools develop emergency response plans.

Providing financing to expand mental health programs for young people.

**Executive actions**

Issuing a presidential memorandum to require federal agencies to make relevant data available to the federal background check system.

Addressing unnecessary legal barriers, particularly relating to the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act, that may prevent states from making information available to the background check system.

Improving incentives for states to share information with the background check system.

Directing the attorney general to review categories of individuals prohibited from having a gun to make sure dangerous people are not slipping through the cracks.

Proposing a rule making to give law enforcement authorities the ability to run a full background check on an individual before returning a seized gun.

Publishing a letter from the A.T.F. to federally licensed gun dealers providing guidance on how to run background checks for private sellers.

Starting a national safe and responsible gun ownership campaign.

Reviewing safety standards for gun locks and gun safes (Consumer Product Safety Commission).

Issuing a presidential memorandum to require federal law enforcement to trace guns recovered in criminal investigations.

Releasing a report analyzing information on lost and stolen guns and making it widely available to law enforcement authorities.

Nominating an A.T.F. director.

Providing law enforcement authorities, first responders and school officials with proper training for armed attacks situations.

Maximizing enforcement efforts to prevent gun violence and prosecute gun crime.

Issuing a presidential memorandum directing the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention to research gun violence.

Directing the attorney general to issue a report on the availability and most effective use of new gun safety technologies and challenging the private sector to develop innovative technologies.

Clarify that the Affordable Care Act does not prohibit doctors asking their patients about guns in their homes.

Releasing a letter to health care providers clarifying that no federal law prohibits them from reporting threats of violence to law enforcement authorities.

Providing incentives for schools to hire school resource officers.

Developing model emergency response plans for schools, houses of worship and institutions of higher education.

Releasing a letter to state health officials clarifying the scope of mental health services that Medicaid plans must cover.

Finalizing regulations clarifying essential health benefits and parity requirements within insurance exchanges.

Committing to finalizing mental health parity regulations.

Starting a national dialogue on mental health led by Kathleen Sebelius, the secretary of health and human services, and Arne Duncan, the secretary of education."

Obama said passively as he gave his speech to Jinx. She was baffled, but for some reason she couldn't kill him.  
"YOU LUDIRAS FOOLSSSS!?" A voice desceded from the heavens. It was... HOPROCKER.  
"OBama, stop your horrid speech giving right this instance. You are nothing more than a babboon in a suit. You stupid Democrat... And Jinx, do NOT alter your shape to be another tribute. That is strictly against the rules. If it happens again, we WILL execute ya." Hoprocker scratched, and then... JINX SNOT HIM! Hoprocker fell from the sky, and lied on the ground, speechless. His cold face was frigid and lacked color. Jinx was wearing corsets on her waist, and black velvet to conceal her you know. She had on purple eyeliner, anbd written on her forehead "1 OF DA REEL GOFFS" amnd she had on boots up to her hips. Hoprocker was wearing a tuxedo and a fedora. It had on a oxford with a pants. Xtreme was wearing an Chinese dress and had an Orienteeral fan he fanned himself with. He ate wonton noodles causally, as I shook my head. Goldswaq had spray painted himself gold, and wore a clothes of pure gold. Anitta was climbing on him.  
AND THEN ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE PREVIOUS GAMES CAME AND DID A FACEBOOK #YOLO PICTURE AND LEFT!  
Suddenly, the clouds were red, and the rain was purple...  
The careers were wearing matching goffik stuff and stuff. Suddenly, the clouds were black and the rain was green...


	28. Chapter 28: Ebony Had Memory

AN: Oh hey guys. Once again, it's me 111hungergames111. I would like to let you guys know that you're all mongrels. (geddit Hoprocker?) I also apologize for the recent political injecctions this thread has had. It is extremely fitting with the setting, and makes total sense, so I apologize to any 'conservative' viewers if I offended you. Also, I do think it was a bit much for Hoprocker to be snot. If you could look past this incedent and offer forviveness from the depths of your hearts, I would be so happy. Thanks!

Enoby sat there all depressed, listening to MCR and stuff. She started to slit her wrists and started crying. Today was the anniversary of her precious goffik metal band Bloodyrose666. She remembered all the times when she played with the other members in her band: Diabolo, Draco, Hargrid, B'loody Mary, and Darkness as well as Vrompire. They always sounded like a pentagram (geddit, cuz dere goffik) betwixt MCR, Slipknot, GC, and a bunch of other goffik bands. Then she remembered the times she had with Draco. Draco... oh, how she missed him. She couldn't believe what a poser he was until she realized what he was really trying to do. Protect her from Jinx. She started to remember all the times they had.  
One time, she met him after class with her bff Willow. They said hello, and it was then, that Ebony knew Draco was her soulmate.  
The very next day, Ebony was ecstatic when Draco asked her to the MCR concert. He asked her out in such a glorious manner, that she just had to say yes. She was so excited and put on her most goffik outfit for that evening.  
They rode together in his goffik, flying car which said 666 on the license plate. She remembered how they smoked cigarettes and drugs together dramitaclly in his car, and the car especially.  
They arrived at the concert where they moshed to the GC music, where Enobby bragged to Draco about how amazing Greargd Way was. Draco was extrmemly jealous because he wanted to please Ebony. She noticed, and confirmed that Draco was the only true one for her. Draco loved her so much, he didn't drive her back to da skull. (geddit, cuz dere goffik.)  
Instead he drove her into...The Forbinned Forrest. At first Egony was flurrious. She was so angry at Draco for taking her to a...secondary location. She got out of the car, and she was about to slap him. When suddenly...  
His goffik red whites revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness. It was then that...  
**CENSORED SCENE THAT'S TOO GOFFIK FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND**  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!11"  
Said Dunblydore. Ebony remembered that part particularly. And what happened next was...  
Ebony's walk down memory lane was interrupted by Dumblydore who was yealling lots of swear words at her. She remembered the time when he claled her a ludicrous fool.  
"Ugh, what do you want now, you old man."Ebont said, but Dumbledoor brushed off her insults. Volremort turned into a snake and slithered.  
"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, we've located Barry Wittington that stupid prep in another part of the arena. It just so happens that Jinx is headed that way as well. So here's the plan. We head there, kill the prep, kill Jinx, and then... well I don't know." Dumbludord announced. The trio started galumphing to Barry's hideout. They passed the place where Hoprocker had been snot. Hoprocker's filthy body lay there, helpless like a baby during Lent. On Hoprocker was a note that read:  
"America is a better place tonight. Alec Baldwin is in seclusion, and Rosie O'Donnell is kicking and screaming her way out the door. One by one, Hollywood liberals are slowly, finally and thankfully being smacked down, and smacked down hard.  
Now before some of you play the censorship card and blame George W. Bush or Karl Rove for this, remember that free speech is not absolute. More importantly, free speech does not cover hate speech.  
At this point liberals will find an example of some right wing zealot declaring homosexuality a sin. The difference is conservative hate speech is an aberration condemned by mainstream conservatives. Liberal hate speech is the norm…it is becoming redundant, and embraced by liberals. Even worse, it is stupid speech. Combining anger with a lack of intelligence…come to think of it, that just might be "The View" in a wingnutshell. Who watches this stuff? Certainly not men, or women with any skills. Show me 5 men in America watching that drivel, and I will show you men who fell asleep watching a ballgame at midnight.  
Why blame the View? Because it promotes idiotic hate speech, whether it be Danny Devito getting drunk and savaging President Bush, or Rosie O'Donnell ranting 40 years after bra burning became passe. Barbara Walters used to interview Menachem Begin and Anwar Sadat. Now she plays second fiddle, drooling next to a hatemonger, when not drooling next to fascinating people such as Paris "My parents worked hard" Hilton.  
Some liberals claim to be against hate speech, but by not speaking out loudly, they are complicit. Many Germans claimed to be against the Holocaust after the German lost the war, but they were mighty quiet during it (No, I am not comparing liberals to Nazis, although silencing your enemies is scary no matter who does it).  
Alec Baldwin and Rosie O'Donnell have both made careers out of hurting other people with unprovoked attacks. Henry Hyde did not deserve to have Alec Baldwin threaten to stone him to death. Donald Trump did not deserve to have Rosie heap verbal abuse on him. Liberals seem to think that just because someone is rich, powerful or famous, makes them a bad person. Ironically, many of these liberals are the very rich, powerful and famous people they claim to loathe.  
The good news is we are at a tipping point. Al Franken bombed on Air America, and his Senate candidacy against a good decent man like Norm Coleman is floundering. The men Al Franken ridiculed, Rush Limbaugh and Bill O'Reilly, are thriving. Sean Hannity, a target of Alec Baldwin, is doing phenomenally well. It is not because they are conservative. It is because they stick to issues in their area of expertise, and do not resort to ad hominem attacks.  
Civility does work. Howard Dean ran a campaign in 2004 based on rage and hatred. As he was imploding, John Edwards rose in the polls and almost won the nomination, all the while running a positive campaign.  
A good example of how to behave is rock star Jon Bon Jovi. He is politically liberal, and he headlined frequent fundraisers for John Kerry. Yet he did not lob bombs. He exhorted the crowd to support John Kerry, and then he did what he was supposed to do. To quote Laura Ingraham (I will spare you all my R-rated fantasies about her. She is a dignified woman, and I doubt she would be willing to have a pillowfight with me on a trampoline in her underclothing…I respect her for her mind), he "shut up and sang." He did not call President Bush a liar, Hitler, or a loser. Harry "the war is lost" Reid could learn from him.  
Everyone needs to be more civil. Yes, there are actually Hollywood celebrities who have never been divorced, done cocaine, beaten their children, abused their assistants, or generally disgusted the American public. The problem is they do not speak up. Until they start breaking ranks and bring down the pink wall of piousness, they will continue to offend Americans. There was a time when this was tolerable. This tolerance is finally, albeit perhaps temporarily breaking down.  
Hollywood could be a force for positive change. This week is a good start. Even if it IS only for a couple days, Alec Baldwin and Rosie O'Donnell being quiet for a short amount of time is better than nothing.  
Society will get better when good people stand up and say that they have had enough. One Hollywood liberal at a time, they will be either silenced or they will change for the better. This is not censorship. It is promoting decency. Goodbye, Rosie, Queen of Morona. Goodbye Alec "child abuser" Baldwin. Your narcissism has run its course.  
May every Hollywood celebrity who acts this way look in the mirror, and decide to act like someone who is not them. Observe good people, and become one of them. Perhaps some people from middle America…the real heart and soul of America…can teach them how.  
Two down, only a few thousand more to go…slowly but surely…it will not be easy…but it will be worth it. Hate speech can…and should…be reduced…even if we have to do it one drugged out, abusive, Hollywood celebrity at a time."  
AN: That's to make up for the Liberal propaganda you're seen recently.  
As they headed in the general direction of Barry wWittington, they saw a parachute holding up a porcelain pig. It floated down away from them, and Jinx flew up to claim it. Jinx transformed back into a vampire, and put thousands of dollars into the pig, apparently piggy bank. It transformed into a GIGANTIC pig, and Jinx started to ride it, breathing flames everywhere, so she could kill all the other tributes. Jinx stomped over to Barry;'s house, and suddenly, everyone reached him.  
IUWEFHEUWIEDJEUICMFHIRUW OCBFW FHORUWM FHERUYOGBWOMG RBYO GBROQIG BIUOEQBG UOIGBRUOGNRIUOGHUU54589GHJ53 89G5037YT43M0H5Y4380 GBY5380Q GBY5380Q G35708 3570 379- T39- HT8139- HT8-13 H13789- 5H381-9  
SAID DUNBLYDOOR ANGSTILY!...SWWYA NEXT TIME SAID XTREMEYOLO N STUFF !


	29. Chapter 29: Drama and Gamebakers!

AN: Some of you *cough* I-Angel *cough* need to stop flaming the story, and blocking me when you get angry. I propose that my faithful fans set this straight! Make sure to defend me in your reviews. Oh, and yipee! 110 reviews!

"Helloooooooo Panem, and welcome back to the Gamebaker show! I'm your host, Frederick, and today, we have so many surprises for you!" I said in my most goffik of voices. I turned behind me, and I was dismayed at what I saw!  
Xtreme and Annita and Goldswaq and Xtremette were canoodling! All at once! I was so horrorfied that I ran off the stage. I couldn't believe what slobs they were! All of Panem had to see their ugly display of affection! After I went on a long walk, I decided to come back. I braced myself, and entered the stage.  
They were still smooching, and all of a sudden...  
"Guys! We have a show to do!" I said impatently.  
"Okay guys, I guess we must terminate our pleasure. I must say, that was maaaaaarvelous." Goldswaq said, pleased because of the canoodling. He batted his golden eyelashes, and blew a kiss to Panem.  
"Oh no honey, that nation of yours can wait. Annita has everything you need. Give it to me baby." Annita said sugestively.  
"Annita, dear, I'd love to play Poker with you, but I'm busy." Goldswaq said in his usual oblivious tone. Annita slapped him.  
"BASTARD! YOU NEVER WANT TO PLAY WITH ME! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU AT ONCE!" She said, and then she ran away.  
"Annita, wait! It's not you, it's me! Darling, breaking up with someone on nationa television is a fopaw! And you know about my hatred for fopaws. Annita, please." But she was long gone. All the golden makeup on Goldswaq suddenly turned white. Xtreme, who was being oddly quiet, started to stir.  
"FWAHAHAHA GUISE, I LOVE THIS STUFF!" Xtreme motioned for us to go to him. It appeared that Xtreme had stolen Hoprocker's laptop, and he had found YouTube for the first time!  
"Oh Xtreme, YouTube is grand and all, but we kinda have a show to..."  
"Let the boy talk! It would be a fo paw not to!" Goldswaq interrupted.  
"THANK YOU GRANDPA! YUM YUM YOU TUBE! LOOK AT THIS VIDEO! IT'S OF A UNICORN NAMED CHARLIEE!" And Xtreme proceeded to shuffle through all the old YouTube hits which we had all seen millions of times. I was getting really flustered. I had a show to do! This process went on for a good three hours, and finally, Xtreme fell asleep due to his narcolepsy.  
We woke him up, and compromised to let him choose one more video. He selected it...  
All of a sudden, a really familiar song started to play. It had a really weird, almost Korean sound to it...  
"Oh Xtreme, you have the best taste in music!" Said Xtremette. The music started to play some more... Hey! I knew that song! It was...GANGNAM STYLE!  
We all started to dance and dance. Xtreme was our lead singer!  
"Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja" Xtreme mused lyrically as we all danced to the music. Every time one of us messed up, Goldswaq qould yell out "FOPAW!1" And stuff. Finally, he settled down. It was time for the show.  
"Helllloooooooo Panem, here's Frederick and the Gamebakers! And this time! The games are TENSE! Can you believe all that's happened? I mean, whoa! That scene with the helicopter was intense! Jinx is obvously mericelss, and what's going to happen with Barry Wittington? I'm excited to know. Goldsqaq?"  
"Oh yes Frederick, these games have been simply diviiiine. And I just..." He started to sniffle. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH ANNITA! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME NOW! I LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Goldswaq angsted. Xtreme continued to dance to Gangnam style.  
"Oppan Gangnam Style!" he finished, and then he started to kiss Xtremette. This time, it was getting pretty serious!  
"Okkkaaaaayyyy. It's time to introduce the newest gamebaker! It would seem that one of our own, Hoprocker, has perished at the hand of Jinx. She snot him. I'm teeeeeeribly upset about his death and all, but I've chosen to move on. So we welcome... LOVERMAN!1" I said, trying to inject swag into my voice like Snoop Dog taught me to. Loverman waddled onto stage.  
"hey guys i loverman an i need tibutes 4 my story." He said, and we could just tell by the way he said things that he had horrible grammar.  
"So loverman, tell us about yourself." I inquired.  
"well fredick, im a rlly good riter, and i actualy like 2 write sometimes. i rote a story abt a hg withot guys and it wuz rly good." He said in the usual annoying fashoin.  
"So loverman, a gamebaker isn't good until they tell ys what they hate." I said, once again, in a swagalicious manner.  
"well, on 1 of my stroys, I CAM ACROSS A COUPLE SUPPOSEDLY NARCESTIC HUMANS WHO RLY NEED TO GET OFF THEIR PEDASTELS! I DONT DO FAVORS FOR ANY OF THEM!" He bellowed. It was then that a figure came sneaking onto the stage. I couldn't tell who it was!  
"STOP IT! YOU;VE DONE EVERYTHING WRONG ONCE AGAIN!"" It barked. It was...HOPROCKER! From beyond the DEAD!  
"OMFGWTF/!" I screeched as I fainted. Hoprocker came up onto the stage and started yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"I WAS NEVER DEAD, YOU INSOLENT IDIOTS! I'M GOING TO END THE WORLD! HOPROCKER'S COMING FOR YOU ALL PANEM! BE WARNED!" And it was then that Xtreme started to strangle Hoprocker with Xtremette.  
"YOU ALWAYS HURT ME. NOW YOU'RE HURTING THEM. YOUTUBE TAUGHT ME TO FIGHT BACK! THIS IS FOR YOOOOOOUUUUUU CHARLIE!" And Xtreme bit Hoprocker's finger. Hoprocker was flurrions! Suddenly, I regained consciousness.  
"GUYS!" I said commandingly.  
"Okay, so it's apparent that we have Gamebaker issues to resolve, so here's an idea. What if all five of us..."  
"SIX!" Xtreme corrected. "Xtremette counts too!"  
"Count Annita in as well. We aren't through with her quite yet. It shall be maaaarvelous." Goldswaq added.  
"Okay fine. All seven of us should enter the games when it's the final three. Then, we won't have to deal with each other much longer!:" O squealed delightfully. The others shook their heads doubtfully, but finally, they all said together,  
"We're going to vote collectively for two of us to go into the games. After all, some of us have to look over the games." They said in unison. Then I had a brain!  
"Oh I know! We're going to let the population of Panem decide! This'll be fun!" I screamed. They nodded in agreement.

AN: So it's up to you guys. Tell me via PM which two Gamebakers you want to see battle it out.


	30. Chapter 30: Espionage! Bood!

AN: Oooooooh, these games are closing in on their climax. The voting is still going by the way. I don't know what I'm going to do after these are done. I was considering doing something more along the lines of My Immortal, in that it's an actually story, and not just a games.

Enoby led Dumblydore and Volxemort who were marching behind her with pep! They headed towards the house at the edge of the arena. Then stomped and stomped! Suddenly, they cane across Jinx with her fire-breathing pig!  
"Piggy, breathe on them!" Jinx commanded with vigor. A shower of searing flames erupted from the Elephant's trunk, but Ebony managed to start a forcefield around the three of them, so they weren't harmed.  
"You'll have to do better than that! Jinxy!" Ebbony said, starting to pick a fight with Jinx. It was then that she realized she had other goals to tend to.  
"Accuse me? What about me!" Jinx screamed.  
"I'm sorry, but we're continuing this later!" Ebony whaled, and then...  
"Crookshanks!" Ebony yelped! Jinx fell off her Donkey! Because of Ebont's clever usage of magic, Jinx was set back, and Ebony could continue pursuing her goal.  
It was a few minutes later that Ebony and company arrived at the house of Barry Wittington. Ebony and company carefully considered how to espionage the location.  
"Okay, listen up you puns. We need a careful plan." Ebony said. She felt a ping of pain because she had been slitting her wrists earlier, cause she was depressed. Ebony was wearing a skin tight fishnets on her legs and a short black mini with a GC shirt on top. She put her hair into a kind of messy bun, and had on pounds of foundation. She even put on extra. She had a plan...  
"Enoby. Thou must do thy task all alone. It is due time that thy careers split up." Volsemort hissed, and then he slithered away into the rubble.  
"That ludicrous foool! Ebony, I'm staying with you until the end. After all. It is you who can stop...the bark lord." Dumblodoor said faithfully.  
"Oh Doubledore. If you weren't a billion years old, a poser prep, and didn't have Alzheimers, I might love you..." Enoby said wistfully, and then she started to do stuff.  
She started to cut rings from the fish nets, and she tied them to Bumblydore's beard.  
"There Dumblydot. Now you have a lasso convenient at all times!" Ebonu said proudly!  
"Oh my, that's great! Thanks gurl!" Dumbledart said.  
And then... Ebony took off her spiky boots, and stuck them into the wall. She started to climb the wall of the house with them! She was able to spy on Barry inside. She saw him sitting there with his pollar copped, watching football. She snickered evilly, yet knowingly. She climbed back down.  
"I saw him in there Fumbledore. We just have to sneak in silently!" She said angstily. Then, she took off one of her goffik nails, and used it to pick the lock on the door.  
"Hajimajime!" She said happily. Dombledire nodded in agreement. Enoby then had another great idea. She took off her spiky boots, as they were making far too much noise, and used them to cling to the ceiling, so she could sneak up on Barry. Dumblesnore trailed along fascinatedly.  
Eventually, the two reached the room with Barry. Ehony was on the ceiling. She grasped ahold of her face where she had applied TONS of makeup. And... She rolled the makeup into a bomb. She held the bomb together with her four pairs of earrings. And then...  
"AAEEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE AEAEAEAEAEA" It was the shriek of the wild Ebony! She chuckled the bomb at Barry's face, and he was blinded!  
"No! My beautiful, perfect hair! Nooooo!" Barry whaled as he had detached more of her nails! She threw them at him like knives. They punctures his skin. Ebony's nails tore through Barry's khaki paints and Pink A&F shirt.  
"HA! That's what you get for being a stupid prep!" Ebony screeched, and then... she saw Jinx with her Blimp in the distance. Ebony had a brainstorm.  
She used the remaining time whence Barry was blinded to make a model of herself, clung to the ceiling. Then, she sent a telepathic vampire message to Jinx.  
"Jinx, it's Ebony. We hate each other, but this is to get rid of that stupid prep Barry. I need you to evacuate your Hot Air Balloon. Don't turn it off though. Let it crash into his house. I have a disguise set up to draw his attention away from escaping. Once we're sure he's dead, we part ways." Ebony sent.  
"Okay, fine. It's a deal." Jinx thought foolishly.  
_Yes! Killing the prep, and ridding Jinx of her gift all in one move! Nice one Eobny._  
The wreckage that proceeded was not pretty. Barry's house pretty much imploded, and the hot air balloon burned it down. His cannoon fired, and then Dumblesore thought of something.  
"Hey Enoby?" He inquired.  
"Yeah!" She responded.  
"Where do the cannonballs that they fire go?" He asked.  
"Umm... beats me." She responded.  
"Well... I think we should collect those. You never know when we might want them. Maybe we can use them to konk that Jinx girl..." Bubbledore said.  
"So it's settled. Tomorrow, we look for cannonballs. Tonight, we celebrate." Ebony said almost at the same time as a plethora of sponsor parachutes rained down upon her.


	31. Chapter 31: Enter, Gamebakers!

AN: Okay, the results are in, and it would seem:  
**Hoprocker: 11 votes**  
**Loverman: 7 votes**  
**Frederick: 7 votes**  
**Xtreme: 6 votes**  
**Xtremette: 5 votes**  
**Goldswaq: 2 votes**  
**Annita: 1 vote**

Okay, on with the play.

"Gamebakers, we're having a meeting to determine who's going into the games. It would seem that all of Panem has voted, and actually, there was a tie for second place. So three of us are going in. Okay, are you guys ready?" I said in our secret location with fervor.  
"Ugh, Frederick you're sooooooo stupid. Just get on with the show. I'm getting restless, and... XTREME STOP SETTING UP OBSTACLE COURSES!" Hoprocker announced. It was true. Xtreme had made a gigantic obstacle course around the entire room, and was happily using Xtremette to maneuver through it. "YOU NEED TO FOCUS, JEEZ! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!" Xtreme rolled his eyes, and then Xtremette spoke up.  
"Oh, Hoprocker you tease. Can't you see my hubby is having quite a time? Just allow him to finish this one course, and then, I'll give you something nice." Xtremette winked at Hoprocker and blew him a kiss. Hoprocker deflected said kiss angrily, and stomped in a circle for a few minutes, stewing.  
"Teehee! Hoprocker the anger! Delicious! Scrumptious!" Xtreme muttered happily, and then he used Xtremette as a parachute to glide down to his seat. Hoprocker tripped him, and he landed on his face. "HEY! NO NNONONONONONONO!" Xtreme yelped. "Xtreme is hurt! Repeat! Xtreme is hurt!" And then Xtreme started to whip Hoprocker with Xtremette. "That's what you get for being a meanie!" He yeleled with a lot of force and ange.  
"Get off me, you simpleton!" Hoprocker started to enunciate, and eventually, they calmed down.  
"Okay, moving right along. Goldswaq? Annita? Loverman? Are you ready?" I cackled.  
"Oh honey, this will be maaaarvelous for my complexion. I'm ready." Goldswaq purred.  
"Aww, how could I have ever broken up with you Goldswaq? You're adorbs." Annita cooed. "Wanna go on a long walk?" She inquired.  
"Now, now dear. We have to wait for Mr. Frederick to announce the results, then we can. Porvided we aren't chosen." Goldswaq calmly explained to Annita.  
"well i for 1 tink im up to th standers of the gams. im reddy." Loverman spoke, clearly lacking a knowledge of basic grammar. "o n id like too spronsor eboby with a statue Draco, wouldnt that b col?" He said insensitively. It was an awkward silence.  
"Riiight... Okay, so the Gamebaker in first place is...,...…,…?$732)&9 (21  
HOPROCKER!" all gamebakers cheered but HOPEOCKER.  
"Figures you dunces would rig the system. Ah well... When I win, I'm going to kill all of you." Hoprocker yelled before going on the plane.  
"I'm not too threatened guys. Okay, in second place are...,,,,LOVERMAN and ME?! What, I thought I was well liked. Ah well, as they say in Holly would. "I'm gonna pop some tags." Okay, here we go." I said nervously.  
"ha i knew i was up too th standers of pamen. srry guys othr gamebakers, i know you were hopping too b in th games. ok, im redy." Loverman said irksomely. And with that, we all went into the plane, where Hoprocker was flipping us both off. We just ignored it, and we were placed in the games all together.  
"Okay, guys I'm kinda terrified right now. I don't know what to do. My parents never taught me how to fight..." I was interrupted by the Ferrel (Will) screams of the Hoprocker!  
"Aiaiaiaiaia *chomp* Oooooooh! Yummy! Snake tastes good!" Hoprocker had just snatched up Voldemort in snake form and was proceeding to eat him!  
"um i knida want sum of tht, so lets go into this building an shar it." Loverman expelled.  
"Okay, fine. I guess you take what you get." I grumbled.  
"Now what makes you bozos think I'm going to share with you. Go fend for yourselves. Morons. I put up with your crap for years Frederick, and now. I have the chance to kill you." Hoprocker said evilly, and triumphantly.  
"Hoprocker, is this because of what happened at that cookout when we were seven?" I asked curiously.  
"if i mae add, there's som..." I cut him off.  
"Loverman, shut up. Nobody wants you here. We only hired you as gamebaker cause you're so stupid, and Panem could laugh at you." I said to shoo him.  
"well ur beng narcestic today. you supposedly need to get off ur pedastel, you human. i coudve savd youre life, but yuo wouldt let me. your loss." Loverman said statistically and walked away.  
"Yes, you idiort. I could hardly stand you ever since that moment. You embarrassed me, and it was unforgivable." Hoprocker said, on the verge of tears. Both Hoprocker and I began to think of the memory.  
_It was a sunny cookout in Hoprocker's backyard, and we were playing in his pool. What a fun time we were having too. Hoprocker's brother was playing with us too. Oh, but Hoprocker's brother and I were going to pull a prank. And it would be glorious. Hoprocker went inside to change into his normal clothes for the business dinner our parents were having. We claimed we were only going to be a minute, but we actually waited behind to hide from him._  
_When he came out of his house, we jumped him, and he fell into the pool, soaked. We laughed at him, and poured lemonade on him. He fumed up into his room, and didn't come out for months. _  
"Frederick, how could you!?" He said, crying now.  
"Hoprocker, it was just a prank I pulled. Are you still mad about it?" I said, crying as well.  
"Well, that wasn't all. Frederick, I had a crush on your sister, and I think because she saw me like that, she didn't like me back." He said, before he started whaling.  
"Oh Hoprocker... she always loved you. She always thought you were out of her league. Ansd... I'm sorry the games have to be what pulls us together again. Let's try to make these last few days our best." I started crying again, and we hugged.  
"Okay, fine. We can be in an alliance." But the thing loverman had warned us about was there!  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You stupid preps. How touching. You made up just in time to be killed." It was Ebony! She had found the cannonballs! "Eat cannonballs, Frederick!" She screeched, as she chuckled one right at my head. It hit its mark, and I was hit. I was heavily damaged, and my only hope was gone, unless Hoprocker could come through. Please Hoprocker. Overlook our issues in the past and save me now. I believe in you...


	32. Chapter 32: SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND!

AN: Wasn't it nice of me to give you guys an 8 day break to seriously consider what's going to happen next? Oh, and eat4free, I'm so sorry you broke your collar bone. It sucks so much! Do you still get to go to Rome? How could those mean people at ju-jitsu do that. Because of that, I'm going to let you write oooonnnnneeeeee more chapter.

I laid down on the ground, crushed. I was slowly dying... Everything was fading away... I remembered all the wonderful memories. I led a great life. It was time for that to end... I knew I was fading away. I saw a hologram of Xtreme...

"Frederick, there has been an uh-oh. I'm glad you are no dead man. Actually, we miscounted. It turned out dat Loverman got one more vote thatn you, so your'e supposed to be not in the games. Sorry :D" And I thought to myself _This must be hell. More games? I hate my job._

I was removed from the games and nursed back to health. They completely cured all my wounds with their wonderful technology, and I was set to cotntinue narrating our suspenseful games!

Hoprocker was crying at the loss of his friend at first, but when he realized I would live, he was determined. Determined to win. These morons were dead. Hopporker sauntered around, looking for tributes to kill, especially Obama. He hated that ridiculous dimwit. Instead, he heard Ebony crying. She was yelling agry, shrill things, and Humblehore was trying to comfort her.

"Enobby, it isnt dat bad u c. In ordr 2 figr oat da prblms u mst find ur wn sul. k?" He texted her because he was banned from speaking to her.

"WAAAAHHHHHHRRRGGGGHHHHH!" She yeelled, alarming the whole arena of her state.

"Bullying is a serious issue, and should be addressed. Cutting is a major consequence of bullying, and Ebony is doing that now. So America, know now that bullying is not okay. Keep moving forward." Obama said inspiratrojanally.

"MY BAND GOFFIKROSE666 BROKE UP! THEY TOLD ME TOO MANY PEOPLE FROM THE BAND ARE DEAD. MY LIFE IS FAAAALLLLIIINNNGGGGG APAPRRRRTTTT!" She whaled.

"You ludicrous fool! Stop it! You have to be the one to stop the Bark Lord!" Gumballdore said hopefully.

"HE'S DEAD! THAT GUY HOPROCKER ATE HIJM!" Evony yelled, louder than before.

"YOU NEEDN'T FORGET THESE THINGS! YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS TOO DANGEROUS!1" She said, yelling as loud as he could. Suddenly, she whipped the door open.

"Ebonym IKN ow you're mad, but let's talk about this." Dumbledore tried to reason with her, but she just wouldn't listen.

"FUCK OFF!" She screeched, then she shoved nail polish down his throat. "I'VE HATED YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU AND YOUR OLD, CONTROL FREAK SELF. YOU YELLED AT ME FOR HAVING SEX WITH DRACO, YOU MOCKED ME FOR BEING 1 OF DA REEL GOFFS. YOU FORCED ME INTO A FLASHBACK! GRRRRRRRRR!" And Enobby strangled Zumbaroar with his own beard. It was the end for him... His cannon went off, and Ebony looked happy.

"i gess its that tim of tha moth for ebony." Loverman whispered innocently, hoping no one would hear him, but we did.

"Hey Ebony! Your band sucked! My band was where all da reel goffs r." Jinx said to Ebony, telleportally.

"Whatever. What was your pand anyways? I bet it was a poser band like da Backstreet Boys! I bet you have pastors of poser bands in your room at Pigbumps!" (that's Jinx's school.)

"Actually, I was the lead singer of MCR, GC, Slipknot, Punic at da Desko, Evanezensce, and Marlin Mansion. How about that?!" Jinx said snuggly.

"**WHAT THE FUCKING HELEL!? I LOVE ALL OF THOSE BANDS! SHUT UP! STOP BRAGGING!" **Ebony said lividly. We all just watched in silence as Ebony went on a rampage. The three of Hoprocker, Obama, and Loverman all fled to the top of various buildings. But oh no! Ebony's hailing made all of the buildings shatter except one! They all raced over to it to get it! Who's going to win? Find out next time folks.


	33. Chapter 33: Plans and Powers

AN: Aren't the games reaching an extremely exciting conclusion? I have a secret project I'm starting over the summer, but I might just have a sample up soon. Hoprocker knows what I'm talking about! Anyways, on with it. (PS Princess Toady, we miss you.)

Warning: This chapter contains a few graphic images. I would ask our weaker viewers to leave if they are going to be offended. Also, someone stole eat4free's maroon corset. Please return it.

_The connection point in a vampire's life can come at any time. It is often incited by rage, hate, or love. It only happens to the most worthy of vampires. Only three in the world have ever reached it. Dracula himself, Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and now, the newest addition, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Upon reaching this part of a Vampire's life, they bask in immense power, coursing through them. They really connect with their power. It is here, in this tapestry of words, that you will experience the truth. Get ready, remaining members of The Ultimate Hunger Games. You better be ready. Get ready to be fucked. Ebony is ready, are you?_

Everyone stood nervously in the building, cowering. They watched timidly out the window as Enoby, the supreme charged and charged, till the building around yet burst from the Xtreme power. (geddit, Xtreme) She looked like a pentagram between Joel Madden, Jinx, Draco, Dracula, Rihanna, Xtreme, and Stephen Hawking. And she had a Hitler stache!

"Eliminate..." She moaned, but a voice with several frequencies took over, as that is what happens during the Connection Point. She went to each building, and they burst at the sight of her kissing them. But oh, what was this! A building shaped like Draco!

"Elimination, cease. Intercourse, begin." And Ebony grew to the size of the building. She cried and slit her wrists as she concisely remembersc Dracos affair with Jinx, that slut. But Ebony's love for him overcame it. She was wearing (in order) a black high heel on one foot, covered by a goffik boot. The other, more powerful foot had exploded her shoes to Smither's jeans! After all, that foot is the entrance point of the power. (It was where she had cut previously) She had on a goffik Evanexit shirt which had. Been signed by all the members of Marlin Moccasin at a separate concert. She had on NINE9 corsets all differing goffik colors and of course her head was covered in corset. She had on ripped, pierced goffik jeans. Anyways, she began preparing to do the deed with the building, meanwhile in the safe building, Jinx took action.

"Guys! We NEED to take action. None of us will have a sliver of hope once Enobby is done with her "shake-n-bake" with Draco. So we need to make a plan quickly. We need a temporary alliance." Said Jinx trying to charm them using her vampire powers. It might've been a little sincere though. She was worried her rival Sue might topple her. Her IQ of 191 was telling her to get help, so she did.

"Listen Jinx. I don't like you. In fact, I don't like any of you. Yall of you suck. In fact, the mere presence of the least insufferable humanoid here makes me want to go bang my head against a wall. Like you, president Obama, you have horrible methods, and you're black. You're unfit to run this nation yadda yadda yadda, but mostly you're black. Go get some friend chicken and kool-aid. You might just be the most decent person here though.

Jinx. I must say that I absolutely hate you the most. You're such a Mary Sue, and I can't stand you. The entirety of Panem is gaga (Geddit, like Ladel in the dream.) over you, but I just don't see it. In fact, I can't think of anyone more annoying to be in the games. Even Xtreme is tolerable at times. But just looking at you makes me want to blow my brains out with an AR, which ONE OF US" Hoprocker beckoned clearly at Obama "Is trying to prevent. _Stupid liberals._ Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. You dress like a demented clown. Get the black garb out and go buy some non-goffik normal clothes. I don't know what you tributes were trying to do this year but we reaped so many freaking weirdos. What the heck, Frederick? This is your fault! And, ugh, you look like a slut with those corsets and tight shirts. Of course, you don't need it, as you're a Sue, but it doesn't hurt. Overall, you deface the universe by existing and every time you breathe, the air commits suicide. Please cease your existence at once.

Okay, Loverman, you're really annoying, and I get the constant feeling that you're watching and stalking me and copying my fashion styles. I worked hard on those with Goldswaq which was really annoying. He's so annoying. And you're very childish. I'm unsure as to why your parents let you be on the show. Your immaturity is reflected in your incapability to speak with proper grammar and punctuation." Hoprocker stopped his ramble and went into a corner to blow off steam. He gets angry when he realizes how crappy other people are.

"Oh ya well srry. Not rly! Ur insults only brig me cosr 2 god. So u cn shut up!" Loverman said annoyingly and he swaggered up to Hoprocker, telling him things about how he wasn't up to his Standers.

"Oh that is IT. You are too annoying to remain in tact." Hoprocker said, cornering loverman, and then...

HOPPORKER PUSHED LOVAHMAN DOWN SEVERAL FLIGHTS OF STAIRS! HE BROKE HIS ARM IN THE PROCESS!

"YOU NEED TO GET OFF YOUR PEDASTEL. YOU ARE TOO NARCESTIC 4 UR BRITCHES. I'M GOING TO THROW A SPARE WHICH LANDS INTO YOU!" Loverman shouted angrily.

"I hope you're closer to God now. Goodbye, scumbag waste of space 12 year old idiot." Hoprocker exclammed as he konked the head of pour loverman against a wall, thus shattering his skull to smither's jeans. Blood was russian and gussian from him. Hoprocker drank some of it and spat it on him.

"Okay, so now that the bug has been exterminated, how will we deal with Enoby, the Supreme." Hoprocker said snuggly, very proud of his kill. He looked Jinx in the eye proudly as if to indicate how much better he was than her, but he would have none of it.

"I hope you know that if our combined efforts weren't the only chance versus Ebony, the Ascendant, I would so kill you." Jinx said.

"You sure about that, sweetheart?" Hoprocker said, standing up to full height. It was true. Hoprocker was bigger than Jinx, although only marginally stronger. She was pretty buff.

"Quite sure, you babboon. So anyways, how will we kill her, your highness. By the way, that skirt so doesn't fit you. It makes you look fat." Hoprocker snarked.

"I'll have you know I have 0% body fat, and men all over the world have complimented this dress. So, like loverman said, get off your pedastel." Jinx said with fury.

"Whatever, Mrs. Mary Sue. What you say is word. Not really. Okay, since you're the Sue here, come up with a genius solution, since frankly, speaking with you makes my skin crawl." Hoprocker said boldly, then went back to his corner. All the while, Obama had been writing down the conversations. We gamebakers think the games have gotten to him.

Jinx thought hard about things for a little while longer, obviously having some nice ideas. It was a bit tough for her to think because of Ebony the Powerful and Draco the Building's loud...noises of the sexual nature. But suddenly, she got it.

"Hey Hop..." She said.

"Please never call me Hop again." Hoprocker interrupted. "Continue, oh Sue."

"Okay, well clearly the only way will be to sacrifice one of us. We can discuss that later. I happen to know about the Connecting Point for vampires. It will be fairly obvious where the power is flowing through her. As I see it, we have two options. We can seal the point so none enters anymore, or we can somehow drain out her power faster than it goes in."Hoprocker spoke up wisely after Jinx finished her points.

"I say we go for the first option. We have no clue how difficult that second one would be. So here's my plan. One of us "sneak up on her" and get her attention. They could get a few hits in. Meanwhile, we tie her feet together, and you burn the location shut using one of your Vampire Fireballs. Then, we fight."


	34. Chapter 34: It's time

AN: So, I left a lot of time in between updates so you guys could really absorb all that's happened. Aren't the games great? Haven't they grown? Remember when I couldn't type? Haha thanks to a wonderful tutor, that's no longer a problem. Thanks to my endless supporters, I've been able to make this story great. I'm saying this before it's over, but I still have a fair bit left to go. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (And check out eat4free's story "LACEY, DA GURL WHU WUZ A GOFFIK DARGON" because it's the most brillian piece of literature I've ever seen. I was so baffled when I saw it, I posted a jealous review. I secretely loved it. Guys, go review it now. And he still needs his maroon corset back. Plz return it to him. Anyways, it's on with the chapter.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Barack Obama, honey, unfortunately, one of us has to die, and it's going to be you. But if you do well enough maybe you can live. Anyways, basically, you're going to run in there and distract Ebony and make fun of her and call her a prep and stuff." Jinx coomandingly yelped! Obama was clearly horrorfied, but then the noticeable voice of Xtreme dribbled in...

"OBAMA YOU SCARYD, SO I GIVE BUBBLES TO BLOW! ZZZZZZZ" And then Xtreme fell asleep with the intercom on. Anyways, a gigantic bubble blower fell from the sky and landed in Obama's arms. He smiled stupidly at it. (Obama, I think you're a great president, but if you were in the games, I think you would lose your mind) He began to blow the bubbles gleefully, and Hoprocker rolled his eyes.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! JINX IS A HORRIBLE LEADER AND OBAMA HAS BECOME INCOMPETENT AND EBONY IS GOING TO KILL US!" Hoprocker yeled at the top of his lungs.

"Hoprocker, calm down, we can do this. Seriously. Guys, pay attention." Jinx reasoned, but Hoprocker was too mad...

"NO! EVERYTHING ISN'T ALRIGHT. SHUT UP. I DON'T NEED YOUR MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKING. YOU HATE THIS WORLD JUST AS MUCH AS I DO! YOU JUST AREN'T ACTING LIKE IT SO YOU CAN WIN THESE GAMES. YOU'RE USING ME. THE WHOLE WORLD IS USING ME. I HATE ALL OF YOU." Hoprocker was on a roll now.

"This is too scary for me..." Obama timidly yelled. And then he ate the bubble syrup! He began choking because Xtreme, the sneaky rascal, had mixed in poison. Green foam began oozing out of Obama's mouth...

"So this is how it ends...I accomplished a lot. Guys, just kill Ebony for me. I can't believe I got killed by something so simple...guys?" Obama said, dramitacly.

"WHAT, YOU MORON." "Yes?" Just guess which voice said which.

"Yes you can..." And he drifted off into nothingness. His cannon fired, and a song was played in his honor. And then...Ebony sounded like she was finished with the Draco buildiing...She began stomping to their building.

"RUN. HOPROCKER, RUN." Jinx enunciated, and they pranced out of the building, preparing for the fight of their life. And Hoprocker began to think...

_The feelings I have towards the world are rage, and only rage. I hate them all... But why? Maybe it's because I've been let down so many times... The world has been against me forever. Everyone I've ever loved has deserted me, and Frederick, my only friend, was almost killed. But maybe it isn't so hopeless. Maybe I should look on the brighter side of things. Maybe...jubilation is the key to winning these games. The key to salvaging what's lefto f my tortured soul. I'm gonna be...HAPPY!_

Hoprocker looked deep in thought, then suddenly, he became cloaked in a white light, filling him. It radiated out form his mouth and ears and eyes. Suddenly, he grew to quadruple his size.

"What? What's happening?" He asked...but he felt good. It was a power that no one could stop. He was going to stomp on Jinx and kill Ebony...

"Why Hoprocker! I'd say you've reached your connection point! are yoiuu...a vampire?" Jinx asked in horror. But also in fascination. She was green with envy, extremely ready to become a connected vampire...

"Wait, seriously! HAH, WE FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE. I'M HAPPY NOW." Hoprocker said, angstily.

"Well...shall we defeat Enoby?" Jinx inquired.

"Nope..." a soothing voice spoke from behind them. It was ... ...EMONY FARKNESS DEMENTIA RAVINE WAGGGG!

"NO!" Jinx yelped as Ebony grabbed her by her goffik, blood red hair.

"THIS IS FOR STEALING DRACO!" Ebony lividly blorged. Ebony proceeded to fling Jinx around like a rag doll by her hair, thus revealing that she dyed it! Jinx's hair was actually preppy blonde!

"NOOOOOOOO..." Jinx stuttered awkwardly. Everyone looked at her in shock...

"Okay, so I have blond hair. So what? I'm still perfect in every other regard." Jinx said, on the verge of tears.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU took Draco from ME? That's laughable. You're laughable. Your pathetic, Jinx!" Ebony starked cruelly. Jinx began to cry more than she ever has. JINX BEGAN TO SLIT HER RISTS IN FRONT OF ALL OF PANEM!

"sniffle. I'm sorry...I just, I can't..." Jinx moaned. Ebony just laughed, and Hoprocker went to contort Jinx.

"Hey, it's okay. You're beautiful nevertheless. Please help me defeat Enoby. PLEASE!" Hoprocker screeched depairedly. He needed the help. He wasn't used to his new form. And suddenly...

_I've always been so sad... I decided to become goffik because of it. Sigh...I just...I'm too sad. I hope Ebony kills me quickl...Maybe I should try to look at the ggood in everything...I just...wow. What this!_

Jinx thought. And she reached her connection point too! It was amazing! Jinx started transformng, and her form switched between a tiny little chick thingy, and a gigantic purple woman... (kind of like how popkemon evolve in the games...) And she turned white and stopped flickering.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR JINX EVOLVED INTO JYNX!

Jinx was ready to go...

"Alliance?" Jinx whispered to Hoprocker?

"You betcha..." Hoprocker resplied. "Let's do this."


	35. Chapter 35: THE EPIC FINALE OMGGG

AN: OMG I'M CRYING RIGHT ABOUT NOW. YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS, KIND AND FLAMING (I-ANGEL, I HATE YOU SO MUCH) HAVE TOUCHED MY HEART. AND THIS WHOLE EXPERIENCE HAS JUST BEEN LOVELY, AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH, MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. I WOULD NOT BE SO SUCCESSFUL IF IT WEREN'T FOR HOPROCKER, PRINCESS TOADY, OR EAT4FREE. YOU GUYS ROCK. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO ANYONE ELSE WHO'S TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW. YOU GUYS HELPED THE DYSLEXIC KID WHO HAD NEVER WRITTEN A STORY BEFORE BECOME A SEASONED WRITER WHO COULD WRITE A NOVEL NOW. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, I JUST CAN'T EXPRESS HOW HAPPY I AM. SQUEEEEEEEE AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU FOLLOW ME ON MY FURUTE STORIES OR COMICS. I'VE HAD SO MUCH FUN...BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN THE GAMES ARE OVER, THERE'S STILL A COUPLE SURPRISES. THIS IS THE LAST GAME CHAPTER THOUGH. NOW, EVERYBODY, GET EXCITED. GET READY. HERE YOU GO. THE VICTOR IS ANNOUNCED.

Okay, so as a special treat, instead of just telling you what happens. We gamebakers are using a modification of one of Xtreme's YouTube songs to show you what happened. We think this new format is refreshing and interesting, and we hope you enjoy it. It goes to the tune of "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny." Enjoy!

Old Hoprocker was hopping around

That Big Arena like a big playground

When suddenly Ebony burst from the shade

and hit Hoprocker with a Bat grenade

Hoprocker got pissed and began to attack

but he didn't expect to be blocked by Jinx

who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu

When Hoprocker came out of the blue

And he started beating up Jinx Moon'light

Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile

but before it could make it back to the Batcave

Ebony Dark'ness popped out of her grave

and took an AK-47 out from under her hat

and blew Ji-inx away with a rat-a-tat-tat

but she ran out of bullets and she ran away

because Hoprocker came to save the day

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Jinx Corset took a bite out of Ebony Way

like Hop-Rocker took a bite out of crime

and then Jinx came back covered in a tire track

but Ebony jumped out and landed on her back

and Jinx was injured, and trying to get steady

when Hoprocker came back with a machete

but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped

Ebony Way took him out with her whip

then she saw Jinx Moon'light sneaking up from behind

and she reached for her gun which she just couldn't find

'cause Hoprocker stole it and he shot and he missed

and Jinx Whisper deflected it with her fist

then she jumped in the air and did a somersault

while Ebony Dementia tried to pole vault

onto Jinx Moon'light, but they collided in the air

then they both got hit by a Hoprocker Stare

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

this is the Ultimate Showdown...

angels sang out an immaculate chorus

down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris

who delivered a kick which could shatter bones

into the stomach of Hoprocker

who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain

as Ebony changed back into Amy Lee

but Chuck saw through this clever disguise

and he crushed Amy's head inbetween his thighs

then Enoby the Grey and Enoby the White and

"Monty Panem and the Gamebaker"'s Hoprocker and

Jinx Satan Whisper and Enoby Darkness and

Hoprocker and Jinxy the vampy

Enobby, the Hoprocker, Vampire Girls, and Jinx Whisper

Hop-Rock, Ebony, every single MCR member

Draco Building and Lady Gaga Ghost,

Jinx, Ebony, Doc-Hoprock, and Enoby

all came out of nowhere lightning fast

and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass

it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw

with civilians looking on in total awe

and the fight raged on for a century

many lives were claimed, but eventually

the champion stood, the rest saw their better:

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way in a bloodstained sweater

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

this is the Ultimate Showdown...

(The Ultimate Showdown)

this is The Ultimate Showdown...

(The Ultimate Showdown)

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Of Ultimate Destiny.

"Hey! I won! I won! I WONNNNN! YES, IN YOUR FACE JINX!" Ebony screamed triumelephantly.

"Good for you! Now get out of the arena...seriously..." I said nervously... Enoby looked at the cameras confusedly.

"What? There isn't exactly an exit sign handy..." Enoby shouted. She began to slit her wrists because she was confused.

"Oh Enoby...isn't it obvious...There's only five buildings in this arena. The rest is just a cleverly painted backdrop to look like a city scape. The arena is only 10,000 sqf in total. You're actually in the same building as me. You can thank Goldswaq for that one." I said lamely to her.

"I would be mad, but that's actually pretty smart. Well played, Gamebakers. So just walk around the city scape...? Oh, I think I've found my way out!" Ebony said with tons of glee. She did, in fact, find her way out. And then, she found us. And that, my friends, is where we pick up next time. Thank you for watching my games and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	36. Chapter 36: SORRY

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the delays betwixt updats. But you should realize that I have other projects. For example, I'm writing another Fanfiction using my new skillz you guyss have given me. I hope all my faithful reviewers follow me onto my other story. It might be able to top this one's legacy. Ebony's victory tour should be up at some point. And make sure you check out da trauma llama (formerly eat4free)'s new Star Wars story. Make sure to review! It's quite excellent. I'll announce my new fic later when the 1st update is up. (It's on a different fandom.)**


	37. Chapter 37: Enoby's Victory Tour

AN: Okay, so I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been extremely busy, wanted to give you guys time to soak in what's happened, and have been reading a ton of Dangan Ronpa (which is by the way amazing, and Hoprocker and I are obsessed with it, and I'm helping her with a top secret project.) So anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and the remaining ones.

Enoby strided out of the arena, proudly, and found a crowd awaiting! She thought long and hard about all that had happened. Had she really stomped on Draco when he was dead...? Wow... She felt kinda heartbroken. She could've been friends with Jinx. They had similar interests, after all. Why hadn't she killed Barry in a better way? Why did she allow Morgan Freeman to die? Ugh, things just didn't make sense for Ebony...

"ENOBY WE LOVE YOU!" Shouted a bold member of the crowd...

"YOU'RE AN IDOL!" Shouted another.

"ENOBBY, WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shouted a voice very familiar to Ebony. She heard it, and thought of all the good times she had. She paid no attention to it, and proceeded to let the gamebakers get on with the award ceremony.

"Hello Panem, and indeed, it has been such a wonderful games! Wow... That final battle was intense, was it not, Xtreme?" I belted in the key of G, as the crowd roared, maniacally.

"WOW! WOW! WOW! BIG! YUMMYY!zzz..." Xtreme managed to yelp a few chords himself before dozing off into sleep. Panem burst into laughter.

"Guys...something about that games feels empty. There's a hole in my heart..." Ebony spoke wistfully. Enoby was wearing a Offspring shirt with a red mini with the word "goff" plastered across the butt. She had on 22 pairs of pentagram earrings in each ear, and urple nail polish. She had on a Maroon corset (guys, I think we know who stole eat4free's... but how?) The crowd made confused murmurs, and then a voice spoke...

"Enoby, I love you... I'm coming..." A very familiar voice resonated across the stage, and a figure cloaked in mist ran onto the stage! Enoby was shocked.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID POSER PREP!" She yodeled with extra bravado, and then... the mist started to fade. A figure of a goffik boy who looked about 17 stood there. It was...DRANKO!

"OMFFG! DRUNKO~~! But how...?" Enoby got a quiz look on her face.

"Let's just say I have connections... B'lody Mary, Vampire, and Hargrid all combined their effordts to briiiiing meeeee toooo lifffffe!" Dracoo sang the end part like the Evanentrance song. Enoby started to transform... little by little, she began to assume the form of a pitcher of Kool Aid! Then, she belted at the top of her goffik lungs (like vampires have lungs ya right...)

"OH YEAAAHHH!" Like the Kool Aid man, then she transformend back. Sundancely, the people who revived Drago erupted onto the stage like an volcano!

"B'Loody Mart, you look kiwi bitch. (We abbreviate kawaii sometimes) Vampire, I'm so happy to see you, and Hargid, fuck off you stupid muggle poser prep. You just did that so you could get close to me! It won't work!" Enoby juggled, and then... a different video started playing behind of her! It was the one Snake and Lumpkin had taken that one time! The entirety of Panem was glued to the screen.

"I must say... that pale abdonem of yours is maaarrrvellliouuuss. Maybe...gold isn't the best fashion trend. Yes, this is it... Gold is so last year... Now, it is pale! Thank you Enoby... your proud flashings have helped my fashion tremendously...!" WHITEswaq said. On command, all his gold features magically turned white just like magic! Enoby was so embarrassed...

"NOOO!" She whaled dramitaccly, but it was too late... Everyone was laughing at her. And then... Shank and Lollipop showed themselves.

"I knew it! It was you two all along! You should know that St. Mangoes is over there!" Enoby grappled sarcastically.

"Oh we no..." Snape said awkwardly... Since the events of My Immortal, he decided to grow a mullet, and it looks ugly. Looping, on the other hand, is completely bald. He refuses to talk now because he has since become a devout Buddhist.

Enobby and Shake argued for a while, and then the p-video ended. Shape and Lookin were returned to Saint Merengue's, and the ceremonies continued. But Ebony will forever be remembered like that... It's kinda unfortunate. Anyways, we gamebakers are extremely proud of the events. Enoby flew away back to Hogwarts with her friends and love, Draco on a plane disguised as a bat. She now lives happily as a goffik, Slithering wizard. Xtreme and Xtremette decided to get married, and Whiteswaq designed the wedding to perfection. Unfortunately, he broke up with Annita because she was too cray cray and had an alcohol problem. As for me, ah you'll see. Slam your body down and wind it all around.(Go Spice Girls! You rock!) Okay, but seriously, I went on to become the best head gamebaker in the world. And Hoprocker and loverman forever live in our memories. We could certainly end the story here, but there's a bit more to show you, our audience. After this, we will show the 6 gamebaker interviews I conducted for the successful people, as they are entertaining. After that... well you'll just have to wait and see. But it'll be fun. That's for sure. Peace out, Panem, and may the odds be ever in your favro.


	38. Chapter 38: Hoprocker's Interview

AN: I'm so happy to be doing interviews now. Also, I've deleted me previous story, Dark Blood, because it was really bad and I hated it. If you liked it, go cry about it. And give eat4free reviews, you bullies!

The below interview was supposed to be a secret, and very confidential, but I decided to air it on televised programming just because lol. This first interview was with Hoprocker, my second in command. It will be posted in a question answer format. Okay, thank you guys, and just keep swimming. (Like in Nomo.)

Q: So Hoprocker? How are you doing today?

A: Absolutely terrible. I woke up at 7 in the freaking morning just to come to some stupid job interview. And the worst part is, I hate the boss. He's such a tool. Does that answer your question, because I'm ready for the next one? Hurry up, you ignoramus!

Q: My, my, you're certainly...feisty. Okay, so what makes you want to be a gamebaker?

A: Shut up. You aren't good enough to be able to label me. Furthermore, I can't believe how unoriginal the term "feisty" is. You're so unintelligent. As for what makes me want the job? I feel that I would enjoy the utter destruction of the waste-of-space teenagers that populate this planet. I want to kill them all, yourself included Frederick. Also, I have quite the knack for gruesome deaths. I won't elaborate on that so as to spare your innocence, Frederick.

Q: Okaaaaay... Moving right along... Are you aware of the extremely stressful responsibilities that come with being a gamebaker?

A: Oh good heavens. I cannot imagine a more stupid question. Why the heck would I even come to your idiotic interview if I wasn't ready to take on the responsibility? Who prepared these questions, an illiterate ape? Or was it you? I'm not sensing there's much of a difference.

Q: You seem a bit mean... I like that. It's a good quality to have in a gamebaker. Okay, now for a more casual question. What do you like to do in your spare time?

A: Did I not just instruct you not to label me? Quit trying to read me. You are too incompetent and I am superior to you. I hate you. What's up with all these questions anyways? Why am I doing this? Because I'm glutton for punishment, that's why. As for my spare time, I like to spend my hours investigating ways to make humanity tolerable again. Are you quite done with this interview? I'm really bored, and like I said. You're an idiot.

Q: Okay, okay. Don't worry, this is the last question. What makes you qualified to be a gamebaker?

A: If it weren't the last question, violent affairs would've ensued. I don't understand why this is even worthy of being a question. But I suppose I'll play along with your charade. Firstoff, what makes you qualified to ask this question. I guess that doesn't matter much... I'll have you know that I am the sole saving grace of humanity. Every other option for a gamebaker is bound to be a total dimwit. Maybe I'm not the smartest cookie (actually I am) but I will certainly get the job done with aplomb. You can bet those tributes will be crying in the arena when I'm done with them.

Q: Okay, thank you for your time Hoprocker! I'll notify you in a week once final decisions are made about the positions. Is there anything else you'd like to say?

A: I guess that my final words are this: I hate you, and I expect to be picking up a lot of your slack when I get the job. I think this interview was a complete waste of my time too. Frederick, you sincerely need to become less of an idiot. I can't stress enough how stupid you are. Anyways, seeya when I'm hired.

And there it is, Panem! That Hoprocker sure was bold, wasn't he? His legacy will frown upon us for eternity. Next time, we'll show Xtreme's interview.


	39. Chapter 39: Xtreme's Interview

AN: EEEEEEEEEE! A NEW FOLLOWER OMFG! DISNEY'S GONE BROKE WE REALLY LOVE YOU! STAY A WHILE, WILL YA? ANYWAYS, HERE'S THE SECOND OF THE INTERVIEWS, AND POSSIBLY THE MOST ANTICIPATED ONE. XTREME FTW!

Hello again Panem! Seeing as our ratings tripled when Hoprocker's interview was aired, we've decided to steal the illegal interview footage from and air all the interviews! Here's Xtreme's interview!

Q: Why hello there, Xtreme! How are you today?

A: DA PROVOLONES HAS BEEN KEEPING ME FROM THE BATTLE OF THE FRIDGERATOR! NO HUMANS HAVE THE WORLD WITH RUBIES!

Q: I see... Well I guess that's a bit of a let down then? Let's continue. Your resume said that you have a disorder of some sort. Is that true?

A: YUMMMMMMYYYY THE FOOD DOES BALLET IN MY TUMMY! IS THIS REAL WOOD?

Q: Oh goodness, please stop eating the table... We're going to have to have that replaced. Anyways, what makes you want to be a gamebaker?

A: THE MONEY MAKES ME AN EVEN MORE EXTREME XTREME! ALL OF THE FUN... OOOOUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!THE GLOWING BOXES ARE CHOMPING MY SOUL!

Q: Xtreme, can you calm down. It makes this go faster. Now moving on, are you aware of stressful responsibilities that come along with being a gamebaker?

A: LET'S HAVE A KEKE. A KEKE. LET'S HAVE A KEKE. KEKE. LET'S HAVE A KEKE. KEKE. XTREME IS READY FOR A REAL JOB! HE'S TIRED OF HAVING TO CLEAN DINERS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GUM ARE UNDER THOSE TABLES! UUUUUUUUU! IT HIDE LIKE RUSSIANS! WHAT A NON-KEKE ATMOSPHERE. _OMMMMGGGFFFFF_ THIS WOOD IS AWETASTIALLLY. THE SPLINTERS ARE VIBRATING IN MY BELLY! **VIBRATING!**

Q: Xtreme... if you don't stop eating the table, I'm going to have to call security, and that would require lots of paperwork. Let's forget about this and move on to the next question. What do you do in your spare time?

A: MY KITTIE KATTIES LOOOOOVE ME! I FEED THEM AND HUG THEM AND FEED THEM AND HUG THEM AND FEED THEM AND BUY MORE KITTIE KATTIES. THEY MAKE XTREME WIGGLE HIS GLUTEOUS MAXIMUS IN JUBILATION!

Q: Um...well I assume taking care of kittie katties teaches one...discipline... Anyways, let's move on to the last question. How, in any way, are you qualified to be a gamebaker?

A: OOOOOOOO. I DO MANY HELPFUL STUFF! I CAN FEED KITTIE KATTIES AND BUILD LEGOS AND EAT AND SLEEP AND MANY THINGS! TOO MUCH WOOD, BELLY HAS SPLINTERS. WHERE'S THE TABLE? I WASN'T DONE YET!

Q: ...SECURITY! WE HAVE ANOTHER TABLE EATER IN THE BUILDING!

And, just like magic, Xtreme was launched into a state of deep sleep. We ended the interview before I had a chance to ask more about the disorder he has... Oh well! Things have turned out fine, wouldn't ya say, Panem? Xtreme continues to add to the gamebaker crew with his superior intellect. Rock on, Xtreme!


	40. Chapter 40: Goldswaq's Interview

AN: Okaaaaaay! And here we are, back for more of the show. But guys, we seem to have some things to discuss. First of all, if I block you, that should be a pretty good indicator that I DON'T LIKE YOU AND DON'T WANT YOU TO PERSISTENTLY LECTURE ME ABOUT HOW MUCH BETTER YOU ARE. What's done is done, and you are bringing it back up by doing that. Second of all, if you are so petty as to leave a hateful review to me, you make me want to stop writing. It's demoralizing! I'll have you know I labor for hundreds of hours in order to perfect each and every chapter. I'm busting my butt for you guys, and rants from users I've blocked is what I get in return? Thanks. It surely means a lot. If you don't cheer me up with your reviews, I'm gonna stop writing. I can't believe something like this is about to prevent me from my goal of 200 reviews. But it will. It's up to you. Except for you guys, Hoprocker, da trauma llama, Princess Toady, and gingericus19. Thank you all!

Hello Panem, and here we are with yet another installment of our outrageous interviews! On the slate today is Goldswaq's maaaarvelous interview.

Q: So Goldswaq? Just how are you doing this fine afternoon!?

A: Well Frederick, you diviiine specimen. I feel that this job would have many maaaarvelous aspects. I could fix the fopaws of the Capitol. I could make this arena the MOST STYLISH ONE YET. I could...decorate things maaaaaaarvelously. Oh, Frederick, dearie! I just feel the excitement flowing througout me! I feel like a bird. A golden bird flying through the air gracefully. I feel like...swaq.

Q: Oh my... Well don't speak so soon! You haven't gotten the job yet! But for the sake of the interview, I have to ask the next question. What makes you think you would be a good gamebaker?

A: Oh, my maaaaarvelous boss. You must know... I am quite the elegant specimen. I never commit fopaws. I am stylish, swaqqalxcxous, and quite charming. I'm golden... just think about it. Gold is in my name. Gold is on my fingernails. Gold is coating my hair. Gold is complementing my outfit (quite nicely, I might add). Gold is the color of my skin. GOLD IS MY LIFE! And for that... I would be a maaaaarvelous gamebaker, wouldn't ya say?

Q: I ask the questions here. And yes, it would seem you have quite the gold fetish. And sure, you're certainly one stylin, rilin pilon, but what makes you think you can hanfle the responsibilities attached to being a gamebaker? I mean sure, being a charismatic figure certainly helps, but... can you handle it?

A: Oh heeeeaaavvveenennnss. Frederick, my my my, do you have thing to learn about conducting interviews? Oh, the excessive fopaws in that sentence? One does not point out another's fetishes... it's the epitome of fopawness. Second, your rhyming leaves a lot to be desired. But finally... you must understand. **I **am a stylist. **You** are a fool who fancies his microphone. And your button is undone. That's another fopaw. Need i say more? Isnt' it quiiiittee obvious that I'M going to be simply maaaaaarvelous?

Q: Um... Okaaaay? I swear you speak in riddles or something. Anyways, for me to get a better understanding of your personal life, I ask this question. What do you spend your spare time doing?

A: It is not riddles in which I speak, oh Frederick the ignorant. It is simply a proper tongue. In fact, with my background, it would be a fopaw not to have a maaaaarvelous dialect. As for my spare time... I think it's fairly obvious. I investigate new stylish outfits, and attempt to make myself even more gold than I already am. Are you quite done, because I have to model an outfit in 20 minutes.

Q: Okay, okay. I just have one more question for you, Goldswaq. What makes you qualified to be a gamebaker? What previous credentials do you have?

A: Oh Frederick, I'm proud of you! You finally asked a question that wasn't a fopaw! I underwent 4 years at Harvard before deciding Neuroastronomy wasn't for me. I decided to get into fashion instead, and I made 9 world ranked outfits in 2 hours. In each one of my outfits, I weave a strand of gold as my trademark. Then, I became the CEO of #GSX Industries. I made tons of money there, hence why I'm covered in gold. So there, Frederick! Isn't that a maaaaarvelous past? It would be a fopaw not to hire me with my credentials!

And just like that, the maaarvelous interview was over. Isn't Goldswaq grand? I still don't understnad him, to tell you the truth. But he's kept true to his promises. He hasn't undersold us yet, so we're glad to have him styling our arenas. Aren't you? Anyways, until next time, Panem!


	41. THE WEDDING OMqqqq

AN: HEY EVERYONE, TIS BEEN SOOOOOO LOOONNNNNGGGGG! I'm so sorry for not updating, I just... lost it. I was really sad. :( But here I am. Once again. I'm more than an option.) Lol Kelly Clarkson is like THE girl who got me back to this story. Anyways, I decided to skip the other interviews, because they're illegal or someone. Also, IMMORTALANGEL92, YOU PUSH MY BUTTONS, AND YOU ARE A LOW LIFE WHO NEEDS TO GET OFF UR PEDASTEL YOU STUPID NARCEST. YOU ARE A HUMAN WHO SUPPOSEDLY NEEDS A KICK IN THE BUTT. Anyways, you guys are going to looove this episode. I think this story is going to end soon. But. You get this chapter and one more. They're a couple of "extras" if you will.

It was the day of the weeding for Xtreme and Xtremette. Xtreme was so nervous, because this meant he had to kiss her...

"Darling. You'll be ffaaaaaaabuuuullouuuss!" Whiteswaq encouraged his comrade wild, and Xtreme nearly vomited.

"Shut up and get over it." Hoprocker grouched angrily, clearly jealous because he wasnt getting married.

"I'm happy fo ryou!" I encouraged. It was a truly joyous occasion, after all.

"I not get. marige is wut?" Loverman said soosososososo confused as always. We laughed at Loverman and he cried, and then he made a passive-agressive plot.

Disclaimer. Watch out for loverman. I have been issued to see that he made an account here named Axe Smelling God and he tried to plagiarize my story for his own. Im just outraged that he first would threaten me and then make try to make a story for himself and then tell he he's going to expose me. I find very irresponsible and very childish for acts that iw as committed for and i haven't done anything to him. So i just want to say watch out for a guy named Axe Smelling God and if her pm's you please refrain from answering he will try to control the way, hes mentaly unstable and will try to force his negnative opions on you and also give you terrible sponsor gifts. Watch out.

Xtreme finaly put on his really attractive clothing and stood at the altar with the priest. But the priest was none other than...

SARAH PAINLIN! THE VICTOR FROM MY DREAM! I gasped...

"Hoprkcer... That's..." I whipered but it was too late.

"SARAH PALIN, HOW DID YOU ESCAP FREDERICKS SUBCONTINENT." Hophopper said, chargrilled. Sahara Palin ran.

"Wut." Loverman said dumbly lol. We all rolled our eyes.

"Oh heeeavens... this wedding is diviiine." Whiteswaq cooed. I noded, but told him to shut up because Xtremette was coming. She looked so pretty walking down the isle, i almost died. I could tell Whiteswa felt the same, although not as much because Anitta just dumped him. Then... Xtremette reached Xtreme! Xtremette wrapped herself around Xtreme's arms, and her socky appendage was glorious.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sahara Palin returned. Hophippy glared at her.

"GO BACK TO RUSSA" The two started fighting. Then... Xtreme leaned in to kiss Xtremette. The trumpets were playing. The scene was romantic. Tears were being shed. Then...

"YOU WON'T BE MARRYING IN THIS LIFETIME, BITCHES!" It was... Anitta!

And she had crashed the party, holding us at gunpoint with Sahar Planins A-KAY 47!

AN: YAY, WASNT IT GOOD!


End file.
